Tether
by dantekiriyu
Summary: AU [SasuSaku, NejiSaku] Do you really know what lies beneath the calm?
1. I Remember

_He's never far away from me._

A twinge of annoyance was evident from the way his eyebrows knitted together, leaving small creases on his forehead. Most likely born out of his impatience at the amount of time I was taking in getting ready for what was to happen later in the day. I heard him sigh over the other end of the traditional partition screen which separated us. It was no use, and I was not to be fully blamed for this. If only he had allowed my maid servants to help me with the dressing, I would have been ready in no time.

"I don't like them", was the curt reason he gave.

The ceremonial kimono was of a really intricate design and I was having a hard time figuring out one end from the other. I slowly slipped my right arm through the opening which I hoped were the sleeves but somehow; my hands were lost between the tangles of folds. I tried to yank my arm out, but it might tear the delicate silk. Swallowing up my pride, I called out to him.

"Sasuke…"

I heard the light thumping of his footsteps against the wooden tiles, moving closer to me before stopping right on the other side of the partition.

"Are you done yet?" impatience dripping from his voice, I could practically taste it.

"No… I need help…"

I could just picture him running his hand through his hair, a childhood gesture I recognized whenever he was trying to keep his temper in check. I heard him drew in a breath before asking, "Are you at least decent?"

I glanced at the state of my ceremonial garb. Well, besides the tangled mess of fabric, I was pretty much decent and I had my inner dress on. It should not be too indecent, I hope. And besides, we practically grew up together, I'm sure he knows how I look like inside out.

"Pretty much", I called out to him and he was in front of me in a flash. Undressing me with haste and smoothening out the fabric before guiding me through the various openings with much ease. All this was done in silence, not a single word was uttered between us and yet, I was able to understand what he required of me throughout the whole process. And with a final tug on the obi, I was done. I was impressed at the sheer skill and speed he had in dressing me. Yet at the same time, it kind of disturbs me how he showed equal skill in undressing a woman's kimono too. I must have a weird look on my face because he came up to me and spoke in a stern voice.

"How long are you going to stand there? I'll call in the servants to fix your hair."

He stepped out of the room and I heard a murmur of voices. Before long, two young girls entered the room with a shy expression on their faces. They had their faces downcast, intentionally avoiding my gaze. So was the custom around royalty, it was considered disrespectful to look royalty in the eye. Honestly, I have never identified with that rule. Eyes were the windows to a person's soul, and personally I felt that if you gaze into a person's eyes, you're able to convey to them what you really felt. There is much warmth and sincerity that a gaze can hold. But apparently, the Elders would never condone such thoughts and I guess it was better left unsaid.

"Umm, Lady Haruno… We are here to help you brush and arrange your hair"

One of the girls spoke softly. There was a slight tremble in her voice, as if the merest of noise would make her bolt out of the room like a terrified mouse. Wanting to set the girls at ease, I spoke with the gentlest of tones and coaxed them to come nearer. As they were brushing my long pink tresses, I told them that I would prefer to wear it in a long plaid. The girls showed much enthusiasm and began working on it with a renewed interest. When they were done, I told them to leave the room and call for him.

"Y-you mean the scary man?" one of the girls, stuttered.

Before I could answer her, the door to my chamber was swung open and he stormed in. The girls yelped in surprise and scurried out of the room in haste. He gave them a sneer and fixed his gaze at me.

"I trust you are done?" he cocked an eyebrow at me in disdain. "The Hyuugas were never known to be a patient bunch."

I nodded at him and rose from my seat. I made my way towards the exit with him walking a few paces behind. As we were nearing the Banquet hall, I paused right before turning the corner, causing him to almost bump into me. He was about to hiss at me when I suddenly spun around and fixed my gaze to his. His scowl soon turned into an expression of confusion, a questioning look.

"What if they don't like me?"

And before I could help myself, I felt tears forming at the corner of my eyes. I wanted to kick myself at that moment. Here I was at the most important event of my coming-of-age and I had to go ruin it with my stupid insecurities.

I was 17 years old, at the brink of woman hood; I was supposed to be thrilled at the idea of a young man waiting for me at the other side of the wall, wanting to ask for my hand in marriage. And yet, here I was, a total emotional wreck waiting to happen. I promised my father I would not disappoint him this time. It was tradition in the family, that the Head would appoint a successor when any of his offspring have come of age. Being of Shinobi heritage, it was more important that this be done because there were many clan wars going on in the fight for supremacy. Seeing that I was an only child, my father had wanted to appoint me his successor. However, the fact that my ninjutsu were not up to par, I knew deep down that I had disappointed him. Shinobi training was gruelling and despite giving my all, I can never seem to outwit him. Often when my father was out of town for a Shinobi gathering, I often begged Sasuke to train with me, in hopes of showing my father what new skills I had acquired. However, it would always end up with me getting bruises and cuts at every single area of skin imaginable. Soon, it got too prominent that my father got down to the truth of it and he had Sasuke severely punished for having me hurt.

"Your duty is to protect" That was always what my father had reprimanded him with before lashing out 5 strokes of the cane on his back.

I would always cry out to my father, pleading him to stop because it was all my idea. But father would never listen. He was convinced that it was Sasuke's way of showing defiance against the Haruno clan for slaying his family. At that point of time, I was too young to understand the deep emotional wounds in which my clan had inflicted upon Sasuke. As I grew older, I learnt the horrifying truth about the massacre and I went to bed that night crying myself to sleep. It was cruel what we were doing to him. Having to endure being the last of his clan, he was now my sword servant, forever bound to protect me till my last breath. The irony of having to protect the child of the one who had murdered his parents was cruel and I could not help but to feel dirty about myself. I used to wonder why Sasuke would not just slay me in my sleep for revenge, but I found out that it was impossible. The Elders had sealed his soul to mine, which means that even if he wanted to, the invisible chain which binds us would prevent him from killing me. Now, at 19, he was practically a grown man at the prime of his youth, he should be allowed to live a normal life, find a woman and settle down. But due to the ties that bind him, he could never lead a normal life and would be forced to serve me till he grew old. Or at least, until I die.

My thoughts were still swarming in my mind when I felt strong pair of hands gripping my shoulders hard. Sasuke was looking at me directly now and in that low tone which he usually reserved for me whenever I made mistakes during training said, "Then they are not worth your time".

He quickly dabbed the corner of my eyes with the edge of his sleeve and lightly flicked my forehead. He spun me around and shoved me down the corridor to meet my fate.

* * *

I was trying my best not to cringe at the numbness that had taken over my right foot as I kneeled before my future-in-laws to pour the ceremonial tea. The many years of training with my old nursemaid had prepared me for this moment. Her words kept resonating in my mind, subconsciously making me straighten my posture and maintaining an expression of composure on my face.

_I can do this!_

I kept repeating to myself like a mantra while trying to block out the pain on my right foot. A few days before, I had gone to the gardens to check on the sakura blossoms that had bloomed on the tree. Thinking that it would make a nice ornament for my hair, I intended to climb the tree and pluck one, just like those times when I was a kid. Peeking around to see that Sasuke had still not returned from his errand, I tucked the lower hem of my kimono into the folds and proceeded to place my right foot onto the tree trunk to secure my footing. Slowly I hoisted myself onto the thick branches and edged nearer to where the fully bloomed sakura was. I stretched my arm out, reaching for it and felt its soft petal lightly brushing against my fingers.

_Just a little bit more…_

With all of my strength, I tried to reach out further but a loud yell had caught me off-guard and I was thrown off-balance. Before I knew it, a falling sensation took over me and I shut my eyes, bracing for the impact. I felt my body landing on a hard surface and when I opened my eyes, I saw that Sasuke had managed to break my fall in time, but it was not enough to prevent the sprain that was starting to form on my right ankle.

Needless to say, Sasuke was furious at me. He swiftly lifted me in his arms and carried me to my chambers. Before he could run out to call for the family physician, I quickly tugged at his sleeve.

"No! Don't!"

At my refusal to call for the physician, he glowered and yelled at me for doing something so stupid. Luckily, the door was closed; no one could hear him amidst the bustling of the afternoon activities.

"WHY NOT? YOU NEED TO GET TREATED!"

Since young, I was always weak against Sasuke when he was having one of his tempers. My insides would coil up in fear and I would cry over the harshness of his tone and the intensity of his anger. Most of the time, I felt like running away and hide myself where he could not find me. But deep down, I knew that I deserved it. What was my fear compared to his devastation of having his family slain before his eyes? So, as if it was second nature, I wound my arms around my knees and hid my gaze into my shoulder. I remained in that position and refused to budge. I tried to sob as quietly as possible because I didn't want him to think that I was trying to play the victim.

Soon, when his anger had subsided, I could feel his warm hands trying to pry my arms away gently while repeatedly whispering, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

That day was no different, as soon as he managed to make me look at him, he asked me again, why I had refused to get my ankle treated. I told him that I did not want my father to find out about the incident.

"Your foolishness you mean" He curtly responded.

"No…" I bit my lip before continuing, "I did not want to see you punished… like before…"

Usually when we were kids, after I had confessed my fault, he would pull me in for a hug and give my hair a gentle stroke. But as we grew older, he kept the physical contact to a minimum and he only touched me when it was necessary. That day, he merely tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and ordered me to rest. He brought me some medicinal tea and was out of the door.

But despite that, I felt myself smiling.

It was the first time in many years since he had shown such a warm gesture like that. I feared that with my impending engagement it would bring about more distance in the gulf between us. But that day, I saw him again. The Sasuke that I used to know. The Sasuke whom used to cry himself to sleep while I held on to his hands when we were children.

I'm still glad to know that the same boy still existed in the man who was now like an impenetrable wall.

Having finished pouring the tea, I gracefully settled back into my sitting posture and fixed my gaze to my hands while the adults carried on the conversation. It was a very uncomfortable experience, as I could feel many pairs of eyes assessing me every single minute. At those moments where I felt that no one was watching, I quickly stole a glance at my prospective fiancé. I heard the adults addressed him as Neji Hyuuga. He was a handsome young man with raven long locks which he tied up into a long sleek ponytail. Apparently all the males in the Hyuuga clan had long hair as it was a symbol of their divine ancestry which dated back to the Water Deity. His eyes were the lightest shade of indigo, and coupled with his fair skin, it gave him an almost ethereal quality. He had an angular carved nose that accentuated well with the firm lines of his mouth. Overall, his features gave off a masculine and strong aura about him and it made me pleased that at least he looked dependable. If I were to have a husband, he would have to at least look like someone who could protect me. As if he had felt me looking at him, he lifted his gaze to meet mine. Flustered, I could feel a blush creeping up to my cheeks and had decided to keep my eyes downcast for the rest of the encounter.

As the ceremony came to an end and the Hyuugas were ready to take their leave, Lady Hyuuga went up to me and bestowed a peck on my cheek. She told me what a rare and fine beauty I was and that she was lucky to have the honour of having me join her family in the future. I was the picture of all modesty as I gave Lady Hyuuga a bow and blushed crimson at the praise. Soon, I was escorted by Sasuke to the palace gates to go see the Hyuugas off.

The carriages pass through the gates one by one and to my surprise, the last carriage stopped right before me. The curtained window was pushed aside to reveal Neji Hyuuga. He extended a hand towards me and I raised my hand to meet his. I felt a light weight on my palm and noticed that Neji had placed a Ruby necklace onto it. I was surprised at the sudden gift and before I could give it back, he had already ordered the carriage to depart. The Ruby was in the shape of a teardrop and I could not help but to marvel at its beauty. It was the first time I ever received a gift from someone other than my parents. It was definitely a special moment for me.

All these had happened in the presence of Sasuke and I could not help but to feel embarrassed at this somewhat personal exchange.

"What are you blushing about?" He questioned her, clearly annoyed by the fact that I was standing there like a lost puppy.

"N-nothing! Let's go back."

And with that, I hurried off towards the palace with the Ruby necklace swaying against my chest.


	2. I Empathize

That night, I dreamt.

I dreamt that I was sitting under the Sakura tree in our garden with my father, just like those times when I was still a child. Father would have me seated at his lap, telling me stories about our ancestry and the men and women who had played a part in establishing the Haruno name. I would always listen intently to the various feats performed by my predecessors to maintain peace and order throughout our lands.

One of the stories which had always fascinated me the most and remained my all-time favourite was the one about Haruno Shion, the wife of our sixth Lord. Though she was not of a great beauty, she was described to possess the ability to capture the attention of everyone in her presence with her sheer grace and unrivalled wit. Where others had ruled by fear, the era under her husband's reign was built upon winning the trust and hearts of the people. Many would credit the success of the era to her valuable ability to provide advice to her husband in matters of diplomacy.

Thus, by listening to the great contributions that Haruno Shion had given to the clan, it had sparked a desire in me to aspire to be like her in every sense. I wished that when it was my time to reign, my name would withstand time and be remembered for all ages as a Haruno who was both loved and respected by my people.

In the dream, I noticed that my father's countenance was of a weary expression. It was a face that was filled with the burdens that was entrusted upon his shoulders as a ruler and it filled me with a great sadness. It has been five years since my mother passed away and ever since, I stopped seeing the smile that father always had whenever mother was around. I was only twelve when my mother left this world and it was during the period whereby her presence was a big influence in my life. I could not imagine what it must have felt for my father, the kind of pain he had to go through. Losing the one whom he had cherished the most and having to see the one he had promised to spend a lifetime with, draw her last breath.

During those times, I realized that I was fortunate to have the presence of my sworn sword to help me tide through the period of loss. Although he never offered any words or expressions of condolences, Sasuke was never far from my side. He would wait patiently under the sakura tree while I grieve over the grave of my mother, crying until all I could see was a blur of darkness. However, I would always find myself in bed when I wake up the next morning, safe under the protection of my silk blankets. However, every time I went over to thank him, Sasuke would feign ignorance and instruct me to spend the remainder of the day attending lessons with my old nursemaid. But I knew deep down, it was his own way of showing that he understood my pain.

Contrary to the bloody history between the Harunos and the Uchihas, my mother was nothing but kind to Sasuke. She treated him with much warmth and care that she was only short of being a mother to him. I remembered during my childhood, mother would always bring me to the shrine during the Hanami festival. Though father was never keen on the idea of us travelling alone to the village square, mother always made it a point to bring Sasuke along.

"And you expect me to believe that taking along this child would suffice?" Father would stare back and forth between mother and Sasuke in annoyance.

"Dear, you worry too much. Sasuke is barely a child anymore. He is your daughter's sworn sword. I'm sure he is more than capable."

Although Sasuke was only 11 at the time, he was almost as tall as father and his skill with the sword exceeded most of his peers. No one could ask for better protection. With that, mother would give father the smile which would always make him sigh in defeat. And just like that, every year, it became like a tradition for the three of us to spend Hanami together without fail until the year of her death. Whatever my mother did for Sasuke, she did it with the intention of not making him feel like an outsider, no matter how difficult it was for him to feel a sense of belonging with the family that killed his. In that way, I always knew that my mother loved Sasuke just like her own child and she wanted him to stop blaming himself for the fate of his clan.

Suddenly, I felt strong winds starting to blow, making my hair rustle painfully against my eyes. I turned my attention to the flowers on the sakura tree. At first, I thought it was just my affected vision, but I slowly came to realize that the petals were turning red. One by one, they kept falling onto the ground and soon, it looked as if I was surrounded by an ocean of red.

It reminded me of blood. The blood of thousands who were slain during the night of the massacre. I wanted to scream for my father, but no voice came out and my father was nowhere to be found.

"Sakura…"

A voice called out to me. From the distance, I saw a figure approaching towards me. I could not see its face clearly as it was obscured by a black shroud. Soon, the figure was almost an arms' length away from me but I still could not make out its face. A sense of panic washed over me.

It was then that I saw it.

A crimson orb staring back at me.

"SA..KU..RA…."

I saw a flash of fangs before I felt it sank deep into my skin, and tear into my heart.

* * *

I screamed myself awake only to find a pair of onyx eyes looking intently at my face. Without knowing, I shoved the figure away from me with all my strength. I heard the loud thump of a body falling back to the floor.

"Ow."

I crawled over to the edge of the bed to find Sasuke sprawled on the floor on his back.

"Sasuke!"

I clung onto him, as if I was holding on for my life. I could still feel my whole body shaking from the nightmare that I had just encountered. Somehow, the feeling of Sasuke's steady breathing against my cheeks managed to calm me down and I released him. An expression of worry flooded his face, but beyond that, I could see a flash of panic clouding over him. Before I could ask what was bothering him so, he was already up on his feet, and hurrying up about the room to seize various clothing of mine before placing them in a sack.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"There is no time to explain. We have to get you out of here."

His voice was steady, but there was a sense of urgency in the way he did not pause in his task.

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

"Just do as I say alright?!"

I shrunk back at the sudden raise in his voice. But the moment he said it, a look of guilt flashed across his face and he bit lip in annoyance. I could see the moving of his shoulders, trying to calm his breathing down before making his way towards me. I felt his firm grip upon my shoulders and before I could utter anything, he frowned.

"Your father has been assassinated."

* * *

He refused to let me see the body.

No matter how hard I begged, he would block me from entering my father's chambers. His reasoning only angered me further.

"It's not fit for the eyes of a Lady."

"But he's my father! I need to see him!"

He held on to my waist, preventing me from going past the door, effectively using the advantage of his height and shoulders to shield my view. I knew that resisting him was futile because in terms of strength, he had a large advantage. Out of desperation, I did something unexpected. I brought his wrist near my face and gave it a full on bite. He yelped in pain and when he loosened his hold upon me, I quickly brushed past him to enter my father's chamber.

The image in front of my eyes was shocking. He was lying face down in a pool of his own blood. I was suddenly brought back to a near similar scene that was found in my dreams. The vivid imagery sent my whole body into a state of inertia and I was rooted to the spot, unable to move. I felt the strength seeping away from my legs and I sunk to the ground, felt my knees slammed hard against the wooden tiles.

_Father…_

The stench of blood was starting to fill up the air around me, making my head swim. It was an unpleasant smell, which only filled my mind with how my father's death had been done in cold blood. I could hear voices, familiar voices, calling out to me. But at this point, I was no longer there anymore. Everything became silent and soon, only darkness was all I see.

* * *

When I finally regained consciousness, I was riding side-saddled on a horse, with Sasuke holding the reins. Sensing that I was awake, I felt Sasuke shifting slightly on the saddle to give me some space. I had leaned against him throughout the whole time we were travelling. It must have been uncomfortable for him.

"Careful," he said as I sat up to straighten my back. He tightened his hold on the reins to ensure that I was kept safely within the circular boundary of the reins and his forearms.

I scanned the immediate surroundings and realized that it was still dark. It only meant that it was not too long ago since the assassination had taken place. I shuddered thinking about what had happened and the image of my dead father.

"How…"

That was all I could manage. I was unsure if I was ready to hear a detailed account of the incident, but I knew that I had to. I am the last of my kin, this was my duty now.

Sasuke cleared his throat, unsure of how to begin. "I don't think now is a good time…"

"There will never be a good time when it comes to death. Sasuke, I want to know everything."

There was a long pause before he spoke again. It was clear that he was gathering his thoughts, thinking of a way to give a detailed account of the situation, contemplating how grim it would be for me.

"After you retired to your bed chambers, I made my way to my quarters to rest. It was barely an hour before I heard the old nursemaid banging against my door. When I opened, she was frantically pulling me towards the direction of your father's chamber and that was when I saw...," his voice trailed off, filled with reluctance.

"That would be all."I said curtly, not wanting to press him further. "Do you know who did it?"

"No. The guards posted around your father's chamber did not see anyone suspicious enter."

I looked at him in disbelief. "How is that even possible?"

A frown formed on his features. "It only means that the assassin had managed to sneak past detection during the time when the large Hyuuga entourage came to the palace. "

"You mean the Hyuugas…"

Sasuke looked at me with a firm gaze. "I'm not insinuating anything. I'm just stating possibilities."

"Oh…" I suddenly remembered the ruby necklace that was around my neck and clutched it in my hand. "I don't think it's them. I am going to be the fiancé of their heir; it would be odd for them to bring harm to my family."

"That's true. But in any case, we are heading towards their palace. The Elders feel that it would be best for you to seek protection from the family of your future husband."

As we set up camp for the night, I could not shake off the eerie coincidence between my dream and the assassination. It was too ominous to pass it off as mere coincidence.

_What could it mean?_

I had a restless sleep that night. I kept tossing and turning under the covers, trying to adjust my body to the hard and uneven ground. Sasuke was an arm's length away from me, seated under a tree with his back leaning against it. Although his eyes were closed, I knew that he was far from being asleep. Any sudden movement or sound would definitely jolt him into a fighting- ready stance. In the past, I had always felt worried for him whenever he was having nightmares over the massacre and I would hold on to his hand until the next morning. But tonight, I could finally empathize. I know now what it feels like to have everything taken away from me in the blink of an eye.

Tonight, the feel of his hand wrapped around mine would help me tide over the nightmares to come.


	3. I Trust

"Wake up"

I was awakened by Sasuke with a gentle shake. I was about to ask him if it was time to move again before he quickly cupped his hand over my mouth, motioning me to keep my voice down. The look on his face was tensed. Removing his hand, he signalled for me to crawl towards a bush and remain hidden. I did as I was told and soon, Sasuke was no longer in sight. I remained frozen in place, not wanting to draw any attention to myself while he handled whatever threat that was out there.

A few minutes passed and I was starting to worry. Usually, it would not have taken him long to take on an enemy or two. This was not like him. As I contemplated on whether I should venture out to check the situation, I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I jumped and was on the verge of screaming when I realized it was none other than my sworn sword.

"Where are you going?"

I looked up at him and gave a sheepish look.

"Uh… I thought something might have happened so…"

At this, he gave out a sneer. "What, so you were going to save me or something?"

At this, I rolled my eyes. I was so used to his cockiness that it didn't bother me as much as it used to. Well, a guy's got to have his pride.

"So what was out there? Bandits?"

At the change of subject, his expression turned to a frown. "Yes."

"Were they looking for me?"

"Most likely… probably to tie up some loose ends."

If the danger of an assassination upon my father had not sunk in, this was the time. I was momentarily reminded of the severity of my situation.

_There are people who want me dead._

It still came as a huge revelation for me, no matter how anyone could put it. It never felt so real until this moment. As I was lost in thought, Sasuke had efficiently packed up camp and gotten the horse ready. It was time to move out.

"I suggest we do not linger here any longer."

"Not intending to."

* * *

As the high walls of the Hyuuga residence came into view, I could already feel a change in the air. Somehow, the atmosphere here seems lighter and less foreboding as compared to the forests that we had to venture through. Soon, a palace scout approached us and instructed us to state our matter of business.

"State your business."

The scout was of a short stature but his pompousness was a sorry attempt at making up for his shortcomings. I could feel Sasuke's fingers gripping hard upon the reins before answering, "We are in urgent need to see the Hyuuga Lord. Our business is our own."

Clearly not satisfied with the answer, the scout pressed us once more.

"No official business with our Lord, you will be denied entry."

"Our business is not with you, errand boy. Let us through."

"I'll have you know that I could send you for a lashing for that attitude of yours."

"And I'll have you know that I could give you a good personal lashing myself."

Sasuke was about to draw out his katana before I stopped him and placed my hand over his sword arm. Once, I saw him sliding his weapon back into its sheath, I stepped down from the horse and approached the scout.

"I am Lady Sakura of the Haruno clan. I have dire news for your Lord and I must tell him personally with haste."

I showed him the ring on my finger which bore the Sakura emblem representative of our clan. A look of recognition finally came across his face and he quickly ushered us into the palace gates.

"My Lady! I truly apologize for my behaviour. I will see to it that Lord Hyuuga knows of your arrival." He hurriedly ran off to alert the rest of the guards. Soon, we were being escorted through the hallway, towards the grand hall.

"Sometimes being nice is all it takes, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Lady Hyuuga was the first to approach and gave me a warm embrace.

"Are you alright my dear? You look tired and shaken up. Is your father here too?"

She held me at arm's length and gave me a look over, assessing the state of my clothes.

"Lady Hyuuga, my father is not here. I came here alone with my escort. There is really important news I have to tell Lord Hyuuga."

"Yes, yes of course. But first, we need to get you changed and fed. I will ensure that the servants draw a hot bath. I'm afraid my husband and my son are currently away on urgent business. I promise to inform them of your arrival the moment they return."

I was disappointed that the urgent state of my palace was to be put on hold, but right now, the mention of a warm bath sounded really tempting. Besides, I could not just release such delicate news to anyone in the Hyuuga household. Not even to the Lady herself. Waiting seems like the best option.

"I think that is for the best." Suddenly remembering that Sasuke was also there, I asked if it was okay for Sasuke to be given accommodations too, near mine.

"Of course! He is part of your household and, a royal son as well... what's left of it anyway. In any case, we should look out for each other. There is so little of us left. He will receive similar treatment, my dear. Do not worry."

With that, Sasuke gave a bow and went off towards his designated room while the maid servants led me to mine.

_I hope they come back soon._

* * *

"Ahhh"

I sighed, as I sunk into the warm waters of the bathtub. The journey to the Hyuuga's residence had been a rough one and there was no opportunity for me to wash up or refresh myself since we did not come by any source of clean water. Having finally able to scrub myself clean, it made me temporarily forget about the worries that had been clouding up my mind.

Soon, when I felt that I had enough of the heat, I stepped out of the tub and called for the maid servant to hand me my towel.

"Umm, excuse me? Is anyone out there? I am done with my bath and I need a towel."

A female voice replied, "Yes, Lady Haruno. Just a moment."

I shifted my weight on my other foot, tapping my feet as I try to shrug off the cold that was starting to creep upon my skin.

_What is taking her so long?_

"Hello?" I called out once more, hoping the sense of urgency in my voice would cause her to hasten, but the voice that answered me this time only made me shriek in response.

"Here's your towel and clothes. Hurry up and get changed."

A familiar hand poked through the side of the folded partition screen, holding on to a towel and a white cotton kimono.

"Sasuke! You are not supposed to be here!" I hissed at him while I dried myself with haste and fumbled with the clothing.

"We need to talk." His tone as firm as ever.

"Alright, alright. Just wait in the room. I can't get changed with your broody presence looming all over me."

He gave a low 'tsk' before heading back out to the room. Once my kimono was in place and my hair was sufficiently dried, I stepped out of the bathroom to meet him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, with his elbows resting on his knee. It was his habitual sitting position which I liked to call his 'thinking pose'. When he saw me approach, he was quick to get on his feet before deciding to lean against the oak dresser instead. A frown was forming on his brow.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked him tiredly as I made my way to his previous spot and sat down. I hope this was not going to take long since my eyes were starting to get heavy.

"I was wondering what exactly you are going to tell your fiancé."

"Oh. The truth."

Hearing this, he turned his gaze towards me and looked me right in the eye. "How much of the truth?"

I was taken aback by what he was suggesting and suddenly, my sleepiness disappeared. "Are you asking me to withhold information from my fiancé?"

"I'm just, merely suggesting that you should be careful of how much information you intend to reveal."

"But why? I don't understand…" A puzzled expression evident on my face. I seriously could not see where his line of thought was going.

He let out a frustrated sigh and spoke again, "Look, forget I said anything. We'll just go with your plan." And with a lower tone, "You are the head of your clan now. I apologize for overstepping my boundaries as your sworn sword." He made a move to return to his assigned room.

"Wait!" I called out after him, quickly grabbing hold of his arm before he could walk any further. "No, I should apologize too, for… not listening to what you have to say. Your duty is to protect me, thus I'm sure you spoke out of my safety."

I could feel the tension on his arm dissipating and I slowly led him back into the room. "Come; tell me what you have in mind."

"I was just thinking that it would be best if we told him about your father's assassination but, leave out everything else about our speculations and the bandits that attacked us at the forest."

"Okay… but can you elaborate why?"

He looked at me with an expression which seemed as if he was conversing with an idiot. I was about to yell at him when he started to give me an explanation.

"They must not know that men were already hired to kill you. We must not send them into a panic." I was about to ask why again but he stopped me, "because, they will start worrying too much about you and call for a high security measure. If this happens, we would not be able to lure the assassin out. I think it is crucial for us to know who the killer first is, and the person he or she is working for."

"Oh…"

"Tell them that you came here out of your own accord and that it was done out of the utmost secrecy that only The Elders know. So, you should be safe and that staying here temporarily was just an added safety measure. If it's your safety that you are worried about, I will be close enough to protect you but at the same time, at a distance which the assassin would not be able to track my movements easily. Do you think you can trust me enough to allow that?"

"You mean use me as bait?"

A smirk escaped from his lips. "You could say that... So, do you trust me?"

"Do you even need to ask? Besides, if I die, you'll die too remember? It's in the package deal."

He winced at the sensitive topic that I was bringing up. It is one thing to be alive, but another thing to be reminded that his life depended in him preserving mine.

"That settles it. If there is nothing else, I shall head back now. And please get some sleep, you don't want to greet your future husband looking like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I threw a pillow in his direction but of course, he dodged it with ease.

"Oh, and another thing… You must be firm in the course of action **you** want to take. You may be living under their roof, but they do not own you yet. The Haruno name depends on you now."

"I understand."


	4. I Protect

I had a restless sleep that night.

The image of my father's dead body kept recurring in my mind.

I tossed and turned constantly in my sleep and when I woke up, the sheets were drenched in my own cold sweat.

Glancing at the direction of the window, it was still dark outside. The household was most likely in the midst of slumber, including the two maid servants who were assigned to me. My throat was parched, which means that I would have to drag myself out of the bed to get a drink. Tip-toeing my way quietly out of the room, I headed straight down towards the hallway, pretty sure that the kitchen was within that direction.

There were candles lit at each intersection in the hallway, enough for me to not bump against an object but not bright enough to indicate the direction that I was heading towards. Soon, I was lost in an empty corridor.

_This is not good…_

At the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a movement among the shadows. But when I turned, there was no one in sight. The hair at the back of my neck rose.

"H-hello…"

I called out, in a trembling voice that was on the verge of crying. This was getting really scary.

Again, I felt a presence lurking beyond the dark corridors, hidden from my view.

The thought of the same assassin who killed my father suddenly came into my mind. This was not how it was supposed to be. I do not want to die here.

"Sasuke…"

Where is Sasuke when I need him?!

A hand clamped over my mouth from behind and I struggled to break free from the person's clutches. I could feel his other hand wound itself around my waist, trying to keep me in place. I tried to scream but it came out in a weird muffle.

As a last resort, I sunk my teeth deep into the person's hand, biting the flesh for what it's worth. A groan escaped his lips and I could feel his hold over me slackened. I took the opportunity to free myself from his grasp and gave him a swift kick to the knee cap, hoping that it would topple his balance.

The figure slumped to the ground, bends over and clutched on the hand that I had bitten.

"Oww…. Lady Haruno, you really know how to bite."

At the sound of his voice, I stopped dead in my tracks. It sounded really familiar.

In fact, it sounded a lot like…

"Neji!"

I hurried over to him and apologized profusely, planting both my hands to the ground and giving him a deep bow.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

I was panicking, like a kid who had broken their mum's favourite vase. Well, how would I know that it was him who had been following me in the shadows?

"No, no. It's my fault. I actually didn't want you to panic. I shouldn't have startled you like that."

_Damn right._

But I was not about to tell him that. I scooted nearer to him, wanting to take a good look at his hand. I could see the distinct bite mark which I had left behind. It was bleeding but fortunately, I did not bite hard enough to create a puncture wound or something.

"You need to get it treated. I'll go call the maid servants."

I was about to rush off to call for help when I felt his other hand grab the edge of my night dress.

"No. That won't be necessary."

"But… you need to get it treated. An infection might happen."

His tone was firm, "No. Besides… wouldn't it be a little embarrassing when they found out what happened?"

He turned his face in the other direction. Was that a blush I see?

I couldn't help but to grin. "Why? That you got bitten by a girl?"

"Worse. I got bitten by my fiancé." He replied in a joking tone. "Imagine the fuss it would cause."

"It would probably start a riot."

We both burst into laughter. His face was a mixture of a grimace and a laugh, trying to withstand the pain while the rest of his body shook with amusement. That was when I decided that we needed to settle the issue once and for all.

"Come on," I stood up, extending my hand towards him.

He looked puzzled for a moment, but quickly regained himself. He took my offered hand and used it to steady himself up on his feet. "Where are we going?"

"My room"

* * *

"Ow"

"Sorry"

I looked at him sheepishly as I carefully tended to his injured hand. I had washed the bite mark clean and now I was trying my best to wrap clean linen over it, hoping that it would help with the healing process. But as far as we both could see, I was not really doing a fantastic job.

"It's okay"

When I was done with the last wrap, I fastened it in a manner in which it would not unravel easily at the slightest movement of his hand.

"Looks good" he commented, appraising my little handiwork. "So…"

I walked over to the dresser to put away the items, making sure that I did not make too much of a noise. It was still quiet outside.

"Hmm?"

"…you know that it's kind of… inappropriate for an unmarried man and woman such as us to be in a room together."

That caught me by surprise. In fact, that was the last thing that was on my mind when I first brought him over to my room. I was merely acting out of urgency and that; perhaps I thought it would be a good time to tell him about my predicament with the assassin.

"Oh? But Sasuke and I are always in the same room together back in the palace. No one batted an eyelid."

I was feigning nonchalance, hoping that he would drop the subject and that we could move on to more important matters. However, it seemed to evoke a different reaction than what I had expected.

"He did? Well, at least now you know… I don't think it is a good idea for him to be at such close proximity with you alone."

"But, he is my sworn sword. He has to be near me."

"But, I am going to be your future husband. Where does that put me then?"

I could hear a slight edge in his tone. At that point of time, I was really confused. I did not know where this conversation was heading to anymore. I mean, I am well-informed of the fact that once Neji becomes my husband, he would be the one to provide and care for my well-being. However, Sasuke is my 'protector' and I don't really see him going anywhere in the future either.

I can't just cast him aside like an old toy. It does not work that way between us, thanks to the seal. He has to be near me if not, the flow of his life force would be affected. The contract was a soul binding one. Perhaps, Neji requires a full explanation on how this whole thing works. Soon, but not now.

I had to steer the conversation away to something less tense.

"Neji, my father is dead."

_Smoooooth one, Sakura._

"What!"

He was clearly in shock. One moment, we were laughing outside and the next; I dropped a bomb on him and told him that my father was dead. I don't blame the guy. I was ridiculously out of tack. He deserved every right to be in a state of bewilderment.

I then proceeded to recount the whole incident to him, but of course I left out the bits which Sasuke had advised me to and emphasized on the notion that my whereabouts were highly unknown to the assassin.

I could see a look of relief came across his face and he relaxed his previously tensed shoulders while exhaling a long and steady breath.

"I'm glad you're alright." He looked up at me in earnest.

His gaze was held onto mine before it lingered down to the night dress that I was clad in. I saw the bobbing of his adam's apple as he swallowed.

"You should… wear something warmer. It's cold tonight."

I looked down at my night dress and suddenly I realised how thin the fabric was. I am pretty sure that he saw the distinct outline of my figure. Feeling self-conscious, I immediately grab a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around myself.

Eager to ease the awkwardness of the situation, I quickly changed the subject.

"How come you're back here so late at night? Your mother told me that you were away and I did not expect to see you back for at least another two days."

"Oh. We had a change of plans. My father was taken ill during the journey and we decided to head back home in order to let him recover."

"Is he alright now?" Worry creased over my brows.

"He is now. It seems that he had been running a temperature but was too stubborn to inform anyone. Including his own son." He bit his lip in annoyance.

I did not know what went through my head at that point of time but I reached over a hand and placed it on top of his. It was an attempt to comfort him, sensing that the unhappiness over his father's actions was still lingering within him.

He was surprised by the sudden gesture but he did not remove his hand. In fact, he placed his other hand, the injured one, on top of my head and gave a gentle pat. I felt his hand gave a light stroke and as he pulled away, I could see him twirl a strand of my pink locks between his fingers.

"Thank you, Lady Haruno."

"Sakura. Just call me Sakura."

* * *

The next day passed by like a blur.

Having been unable to get a proper night's rest, I was in a daze most of the time. If Sasuke hadn't been giving my chair a light kick with his foot, I would have fallen asleep right there at the dining table.

The Hyuugas were having breakfast served in the finest of cutleries and to be honest, the food did smell really good. But I was just too tired to think of anything else.

From what I could make out from the bits and pieces of conversation that my ears managed to pick up, Neji had already informed his parents about my situation. Thus, they were now deciding the next course of action to take in ensuring my safety.

I was still in a middle of a daze when my mind was jolted awake by Sasuke's warm breath against the hollow of my neck as he whispered, "Sakura, remember the plan."

His sudden presence beside me had made me highly alert, as I recalled the conversation about proximity with Neji last night. Which then, made me quick to interrupt the on-going conversation between the Hyuugas.

"I have a plan!" I exclaimed, a little too loudly. The look on everyone's faces was a cross between bewilderment and curiosity, which was enough to make me tremble painfully as I try to contain a laugh that was threatening to escape my lips.

Neji was the first to break the silence. "Well, go ahead then. Tell us of your plan."

All eyes were on me now and I could not help but to feel a little overwhelmed by the attention.

"I apologize for my sudden intrusion into your household because given the circumstances; I felt that the best course of action was for me to stay in hiding within the walls of my future husband's family. However, I also would like to stress that the Hyuuga household does not need to place me on high security."

At this, Lady Hyuuga was quick to interrupt, "But my dear, your safety is our responsibility now."

"Of course, that is true. But, I would like to humbly request that no guards should be assigned to escort me around the palace. I would prefer if you just treat me like a regular guest as it would make me feel more comfortable. Besides, I would be able to get acquainted with the Hyuuga household with much ease in this way."

As I finished my request, I could see both Lord and Lady Hyuuga contemplate their decision. Neji gave me a nod, probably to reassure me.

"We feel that it is a reasonable request," Lord Hyuuga voiced. "But our main concern is that, without a guard, how can we as your hosts, ensure your safety?"

"That would not be a problem, Lord Hyuuga."

Everyone turned to look at the speaker. Sasuke was a mask of calm as he spoke the next few words, "She will be safe under my watch."

Lord Hyuuga considered him for a moment before giving his nod of approval.

"An Uchiha to watch over your back. Good, no one will argue with that."

I offered my thanks to Lord Hyuuga and beamed at Sasuke. I could not believe that our plan worked out well. Honestly, I was expecting a great deal of refusal at the request. As I looked at Neji, he had focused his gaze somewhere else. He had that faraway look like he was deep in thought. Perhaps my gaze was a little too intense because he caught me staring. He gave me a kind smile and went back to finishing what was left on his plate.

* * *

"You were dozing off at the table."

"I'm sorry, was just tired."

Sasuke and I were taking a walk through the vast land bordering near the Hyuuga's walls. It was a really beautiful spot. Various plants were growing in the area and though untended, the plants flourished and that there was still something orderly about the place.

"Your fiancé kept you awake?"

"What?!"

How could he even think of something so absurd?

"You bit him last night."

"You saw that?"

"Of course. I'm your shadow remember?"

He gave me a steady look.

"So you saw everything… Then why didn't you help me when I thought I was in danger?"

"Because I know you were not in danger."

"You knew Neji was there?"

He gave a small grunt before answering, "He moves like a bumbling child. Too noisy."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, I'm sorry not everyone could move as sleek as a cat like you Uchiha-sama"

He smirked at my attempt of sarcasm. "Besides, I wanted to see your reaction."

"Did you have a good laugh about it?"

"Maybe. But you held your own better than I expected. That's a consolation."

I pretended to be hurt by his comment. "And here I thought you were supposed to be my protector. How could you let a weak little girl like me fend for herself" I swooned a little too dramatically.

He gave me a weird look and perhaps it was my imagination but, for a moment I thought he was going to give me a smile. A genuine one.

"Don't be silly. You know I would break his jaw the moment he tries to hurt you."


	5. I Gift

It had been a while since I fell into a dreamless sleep. Free from the horrors that had recently pervaded my mind. It was a good respite from constantly having to wake up in the middle of the night and finding Sasuke by my side in an instant. No doubt, he had heard the night terrors and rushed over to check on me.

I felt really bad for him. Although he went about his daily task of following me and ensuring that I was safe, I could see that it was slowly taking a toll on him. There were faint dark circles under his eyes, from the lack of proper sleep.

However, when I told him to get some rest since I was not planning on going anywhere outside the palace walls; he only gave me a look of annoyance followed by a 'tch'.

Having woken up from a fulfilling sleep, my body had never felt so well-rested in a long time. Hence, I decided to get up slightly earlier this morning. I thought it would be a good time to finally familiarize myself with the Hyuuga's residence and perhaps, get to know everyone around here better.

Once dressed, I softly padded my way out of my chambers and down the corridor leading to the main hall. I tugged the length of my kimono a little, the scrapping of heavy fabric against the tatami floor was grating in the silence of the morning.

_I feel like a ninja._

I snickered gleefully into my hand.

"And where do you think you're going?"

I jumped at the deep voice behind me. I spun around to find Sasuke staring me down, clearly not amused at my attempt of leaving my chambers without informing him beforehand.

"I just happened to wake up early today," I sighed, "no need to look so constipated."

He walked over towards me and gave me a light flick on my forehead. I winced at the painful sensation where I was sure that a red mark was forming.

"That hurt!" I whined, rubbing my forehead with the edge of my kimono sleeve.

"That's for trying to sneak around unattended."

"So… I can sneak around as long as you're aware?" I looked at him quizzically. "That kinda defeats the purpose doesn't it?"

He gave me a light tap on the head and brushed past me. I could hear him let out a tired sigh.

"Follow me."

I hurried after him and stole a glance at his profile, noticing that the dark rings under his eyes were not so visible today. He must have had a good rest last night. I smiled to myself.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing"

Soon, we came to a halt and Sasuke led me towards a part of the Hyuuga household which I have yet to explore. It was a beautiful garden, and in the middle of it there was a gazebo where one could sit and enjoy the scenery or even hold traditional tea ceremonies. It was splendid.

"This place is incredible…" My words trailed off as I took in my surroundings. Sasuke was already sitting at the gazebo, arms stretched out behind him as he leaned back to look up at the sky. He was a picture of calm. I took my place behind him, contented with the atmosphere between us. It was always nice to have a familiar face in the midst of all the chaos that happened recently.

* * *

"Ah, Sakura I have been looking for you all morning."

Sasuke and I were making our way back to the dining hall for breakfast when we saw Neji striding down the hallway.

"Good morning, Neji" I smiled at him. "Sasuke and I were just on our way to the dining hall."

"I see." I noticed him looking at Sasuke before shifting his gaze back towards me. "Shall we head there together then?"

He held out his hand and I gingerly placed mine in his, feeling bashful of the contact.

_Get a grip, Sakura. He is your fiancé. _

I mentally cursed myself. Feeling annoyed at my awkwardness when compared to Neji's cool demeanor.

As we made our way there, Neji informed me of the various events that have been happening back at the Haruno palace. Apparently, the Elders had send word to Lord Hyuuga that the palace has been placed on high security alert. Mainly to give off the impression that the Haruno heir was still within the palace walls and that she was being given the utmost protection. The people have no idea that their Lady is safe and sound at the Hyuuga residence.

"Oh, that is good news. I'm glad no one else got hurt."

"Yes. You can rest easy now, Sakura."

I felt Neji give my hand a light squeeze, reassuring me that everything will be fine.

"Thank you."

We were almost entering the dining hall when Neji stopped. Sensing that he had something private to say to me, Sasuke coolly proceeded straight to the dining hall to give us some privacy. Once Sasuke was no longer within earshot, Neji cleared his throat.

"I… was wondering if you would like to visit the marketplace with me today."

"The marketplace?"

"Yes…" He replied. "…unless you would prefer to visit somewhere else."

His lavender eyes gazing at me, waiting for my response. Compared to our encounter the other night, daylight seemed to heighten my senses and made me more aware of how handsome he really is. He had tied his hair in a low half-ponytail, which only served to accentuate his defined jawline.

Sasuke has a strong jawline too, but there was something about Neji's that gave him a very regal look. Like those princes from enchanted realms which we have heard so much in our country's folklores.

"No! W-what I meant was… I would love to go to the marketplace with you."

I mentally cursed myself for stumbling over my words. This has got to stop.

"Great. I will meet you out front at noon, and then we will head out together."

I smiled at him in response. It made me happy that this was going to be our first time spending it together. Well, Sasuke would be shadowing us but at least, this was the perfect opportunity to get to know my future husband better.

* * *

The marketplace was buzzing with activities by the moment we arrived. There were people everywhere, scouting for the various items at the best bargains. There was chaos all around, but I liked it. It reminded me of the times where I would beg Sasuke to sneak out with me to the marketplace back at the Haruno palace when we were young. Living in the palace was great, but there were hardly any children near my age except for Sasuke. After a while, it gets really dull.

Often, I would beg my father to allow me to play with other children but he would always refuse, saying that it was 'not safe'. This refusal would usually result in me throwing a tantrum and voicing out my frustrations to none other than Mr. Broody himself.

"Why won't father let me play outside?" I would whine as I kicked the pebbles in our garden.

"You heard him. It's not safe."

"But I have you to protect me."

"That may be true but I don't wish to disobey your father's order."

"You are such a suck up!"

"I am not!"

And Sasuke would proceed to brood over it until I would come up with a devious plan.

"I know, let's sneak out!"

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh come on Sasuke!" I exclaimed, my face beaming with excitement. "I know you are also bored out of your mind in here. Let's just go out and see what it is like in the marketplace."

He would contemplate over my scheme, not fully agreeing to the plan but at the same time, not once showing outright refusal.

"Your father will be furious."

"Well, he is always furious about something. What's new?" I waved my hand dismissively. "Come on Sasuke! Please?"

After thinking it over for a few more moments, he would always agree.

"If we get caught, you're on your own."

"Don't worry, we'll be back before he even knows it."

Then, we would sneak out through the back gates whenever the guards were changing shifts. And not once did we ever get caught.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at Neji, momentarily lost in thought.

"I was asking if there was something that you would like to get."

"Oh." I looked around at the stalls, searching for something that might capture my interest.

There was a stall selling some beautiful silk, so I tugged at Neji's sleeve and directed him towards it.

"Hello there, how may I help you Young Master Hyuuga?"

The silk owner greeted them in a cheerful voice, glad that someone of high rank was visiting his stall.

"Show me your finest of silk."

"Yes, yes. Certainly!" He hurried off to the stack of boxes behind him and searched for the finest of his goods. Nothing but the best for the son of Lord Hyuuga. Once the owner had laid out his best collection, Neji turned to me and told me to pick out the one I wanted.

"Umm… They are all really beautiful. I can't make a decision."

"I'll just buy them all."

"What? No!" I waved my hands in refusal. "No, no. You don't have to do that. I don't need that much."

"Oh." He seemed confused at my refusal. "Normally, women would love to have a lot of gifts right?"

His statement made me snort. "Wouldn't that be generalizing?"

"Ah" I saw his cheeks flush in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. It's just that, my mother told me that showering ladies with gifts is something expected of a man."

I could not contain the laughter that was coming. He looked at me in surprise and gave an embarrassed smile.

"Your mother is not wrong, but there are also other ladies who prefer to keep things simple."

"Oh…" he nodded in understanding. "That's nice to hear."

"Don't worry my dear Lord Hyuuga. I am not going to make you a poor man before we are even married."

This time, he was the one to burst into laughter.

* * *

After walking around for a little while more through the marketplace, we decided that it would be a good time to rest our feet and enjoy some afternoon snack. Neji led me to a cozy shop house which sold dangos. We were having a light hearted conversation about horse-riding when the serving lady presented us with our orders and 2 cups of complimentary green tea.

I took a bite of the pink dango first and mentally squealed at how sweet and delicious it was.

"You like it?"

"Yes! It's really sweet."

I was about to take another bite of it when Sasuke appeared and took a seat which was a table away from ours. He must have been thirsty standing out in the heat, waiting for us.

"Hey, Sasuke. Come sit with us."

He looked over and momentarily fixed his gaze on Neji.

"It's fine. I don't want to intrude on your privacy."

"What? That's silly. You are not interrupting anything. Right, Neji?"

"Yes, we were just talking."

"See? Come on over."

It took him a few seconds before he slowly made his way to our table, settling on the chair beside me.

"Do you want a dango?" I offered him a stick but he pushed it away.

"No. I'm just thirsty."

"Oh, okay then."

And I went back to my conversation with Neji, not forgetting to include Sasuke into it. Soon, the two of them were deep in conversation and I found myself having the urgent need to head to the washroom.

"Umm, excuse me. I will be right back."

The two of them nodded and proceeded back to their conversation. Inside the washroom, I really took my time going about it. Once done, I washed my hands and checked myself in the mirror, fixing my hair in places where it need be. The reason that I was stalling for time was because, I wanted Neji and Sasuke to get to know each other better. I decided that it would do well for the both of them. Sasuke needed to grow accustomed to Neji's presence while Neji needed to see that it was Sasuke's duty to be around me, since they are going to see more of each other once I am married.

Feeling that I had left them alone long enough, I proceeded back to the table. When I came back, the two had ceased talking and were busy finishing up their drinks.

"Shall we head back?"

Neji looked up at me and nodded while Sasuke was already out of his seat making his way outside, preparing to 'shadow' us.

Noticing that I still had three sticks of dango left, I told the serving lady to pack it into a box for me to bring home.

* * *

Once we were safely inside the Hyuuga residence, Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he had decided to retire to his room and get some rest.

Neji escorted me to my room and when we reached the door, he held both my hands in his.

"I had fun today."

"Me too." I squeezed his hand in gratitude. "Been a long time since I stepped out for fresh air. I needed that."

"I'm glad to be of service."

We stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say to each other without blushing in embarrassment. I heard Neji cleared his throat before attempting again, "Uh… My cousin will be visiting here in a few days."

"Oh? That's nice. I would love to get acquainted with your cousin."

He gave a gentle smile at my response. "Yeah, that is a good idea. She can be… painfully shy at times."

I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "I guess it runs in the family."

He chuckled at my teasing of him and I saw his gaze rest at the ruby necklace that I was wearing.

"I'm glad you like the gift." His fingers tracing the red stone. "This is a family heirloom given to me by my uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga. He told me to present it to the lady who was going to be my wife."

Touched at the sentiment behind his gift, I clasped the ruby in my hand. "Then I shall treasure it with my life."

After exchanging our farewells, I headed into my room to get some rest before dinner time. Perhaps it would be a good idea to freshen up and take a nice bath. I had only taken a few steps into my room and placed the box of dangos on my dresser when I was greeted by another figure sitting on my bed.

"Sasuke! You gotta stop doing that! You'll be the death of me I swear!"

I yelled in frustration and glared at him. He seemed unaffected by my annoyance and proceeded to give me a bored look.

_This guy…_

I was about to shove him off my bed when he spoke.

"Your fiancé had a word with me just now."

That stopped me in my tracks.

"Huh? When?"

I went over to the bed and sat down beside him before flopping back onto the mattress. I placed my right arm over my eyes, blocking the sunlight that was streaming through the windows. The afternoon heat had really made me long for a nap.

"Just now at the dango shop when you were in the washroom"

"Oh. What did he say?"

"He asked me what you meant to me."

Not expecting such a topic, I peeked from under my arm to look at his back view. His shoulders were slouched forward, most probably reverting to his 'thinking pose' again.

"And what did you tell him?"

There was a slight pause before he continued. "I just told him that you were someone I needed to protect."

Somehow, a weird feeling was lodged somewhere deep in my chest but at that moment I could not ascertain what it was. It was partly an uneasy feeling and partly… something else.

Sasuke then added, "He told me that he trusted my words but kept on emphasizing his position as your fiancé, like as if I am blind or something." He scoffed; clearly displeased with the way Neji treated him.

Trying to ease the tension in him, I sat up and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Please don't be mad. He just worries too much. I think he just does not understand how it works between us."

"Then make him understand. He was close to getting a broken jaw this afternoon."

"Sasuke!" I slapped him on his shoulder. "What did I tell you about playing nice?"

He shifted his gaze to me and gave an arrogant tilt of his chin. "Hn."

"Now, now. That's not the way to treat someone who has a surprise for you."

He cocked an eyebrow at me, not following where I was going with this conversation.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

I gave him another slap on his shoulders. "What did I just say about being nice?"

I got up from the bed and went over to the dresser to pick up the box of dangos.

"Here you go!" I handed him the box.

"Dangos… why?"

"Because I know how much you secretly love them. Remember those times during Hanami? My mother always bought you dangos ever since you told her that you used to eat them all the time when you were a kid."

"Aa…" He carefully unwrapped the box and stared at the three sticks of dango waiting to be eaten. He picked one up and gave it a bite. He chewed them slowly and I could not help thinking how cute he looked with one corner of his cheek poking out because of the dango.

_He looks like a hamster!_

"You like it?"

He nodded and proceeded to take another bite. I grinned at him and flopped back onto the mattress. By that time, the heat had already gotten to me and I was too lazy to go take a bath. Perhaps I'll just take one after dinner. I closed my eyes and told Sasuke that I was going to take a nap.

"Wake me up when it's almost dinner time okay?"

"Hn…" I could still hear him chewing on a dango and I giggled at the image of him looking like a hamster.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" I hummed, almost on the brink of sleep.

"Thank you."


	6. I Resolve

Sunlight had barely streamed through the clouds but the Hyuuga household was already up and about. Mostly preparing for the arrival of Hizashi Hyuuga's elder twin, Lord Hiashi. Since the days of the first Shinobi Lords, the Hyuuga clan had practiced the 'Main' House and 'Branch' House system whereby those next in line as the head of the Clan, would be placed in the Main House while those not in succession were relegated to the Branch House and would rule over smaller kingdoms. Luckily for me, Neji had briefed me on the rich history of the Hyuuga clan while we were taking a stroll through the household the other day. Honestly, the thought of another Hyuuga clan who was said to possess wealth and lands many times the size of those found here was really a remarkable thought. Somehow, it made me feel how inadequate the Haruno clan would seem when placed beside them in the hierarchy, given the current state of my household.

Shaking negative thoughts away, I wasted no more time idling in my bed and proceeded to call for a bath. Even the maidservants were on edge today. The ones who were assigned to me were a bundle of nerves, and I saw how their fingers shook when they helped me get dressed.

"What's wrong?"

The maids' eyes widened at my sudden query. Most probably afraid that I was going to reprimand them for the poor display of service.

"N-nothing is wrong, Lady Haruno," replied the elder of the two. "Have we d-displeased you in any way?"

I shook my head and gave them an encouraging smile. The two of them could be no older than 13, girls just on the brink of womanhood but yet still retaining that spark of childhood innocence in their eyes. When I looked at them, it made me realize how much of an ungrateful person I have been. All these while I had been grieving and moping over the loss of my parents, thinking that being an orphan was probably the worst thing that could have happened to anyone. But yet here I was, living under the safety (and luxury) of my fiancé and at the same time, I still had a palace to inherit. My life and struggles were nothing compared to these two young girls. Their parents had probably sold them off to work for the royal families, hoping that their meagre wages could sustain their day by day living. I had never felt so disgusted with myself until then, what was my life compared to theirs? At least, I had the privilege of choice and people whose duties were to protect me. They did not.

"What are your names?"

"My name is Moegi and this is my younger sister, Momoko."

I looked at the two girls appraisingly. Somehow, this encounter with them has given me a new resolution, it has never been more clearer to me that changes have to be made to the system. And I promise to myself that it would come to pass when I would be the official reigning monarch of the Haruno name.

"Girls, listen here. How would you like to come and work for me at the Haruno palace once I return there?"

The two girls looked at each other incredulously, not believing the offer that was being made to them by a noble lady.

"But, would Lady Hyuuga even allow us to go?"

"You do not have to worry about that. I will speak to Lady Hyuuga herself when the time comes." I smiled reassuringly.

This time, the younger one spoke up. "Lady Haruno… why are you being so nice to us?"

"Because I think you girls have a bright future ahead of you," I replied her with a determined look on my face. "If you work at my palace, not only will you be earning income for yourselves and your family but also, I will ensure that you will receive education from a capable tutor. Does that sound good?"

Their faces lit up in gratitude, excited with the prospect of gaining an education. That would definitely prove beneficial to secure a better future. Once their duties in helping me prepare for the Hyuuga's arrival was done, they hurriedly went out of the chambers while continuously exclaiming their gratitude.

Now, it was time to meet more Hyuugas.

* * *

Although the rain had poured mercilessly, it did not hamper their arrival in any way. The trudge of the large number of horses and carriages could be heard even within the walls of the Hyuuga palace. Every single person in this household was waiting comfortably in the main hall and I noticed that everyone had attended in their best attire.

Sasuke included.

He was standing beside me, dressed in a new set of Hakama paired with his own customary Uchiha robes. It had the emblem of a fan, fashioned in red and white. A symbol of his clan's pride.

_The ones who tamed the flames. _

I glanced over at him, appraisingly. Sasuke had cleaned up really well and his attire really made him look regal, just like the high born that he is and how everyone, including me, seemed to forget. A fallen heir he may be, but he was still of royal blood by status and deserves every right to be standing in line with the other nobles in this household, waiting for even more nobility to come. I was actually feeling proud of him; he did not appear to be out of place.

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

I was too lost in my thoughts that I did not realize he had caught me staring.

"No. I was merely looking. You cleaned up pretty well."

"You're not too bad yourself," he remarked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Noticing that no one was looking our way, I used the back of my left heel and stepped heavily onto his right foot. I could hear a restrained guttural sound before moving away, maintaining a pleased look on my face the whole time. I pretended not to see Sasuke glaring daggers at me and looked straight ahead.

Sasuke was not one to lose. Before I knew it, I felt his hot breath against my ear as he whispered menacingly.

"When all this is over…"

He could not even finish his sentence because the large doors to the main hall had opened and the whole of Lord Hiashi's procession had started to fill in. Everyone snapped back to attention, ready to welcome the arrival of the honoured guest.

The first thing that came to my mind when I saw the entourage was that the dark hair and violet eyes ran in the family. It was really a sight to behold this fascinating congregation of people who had come from the same gene pool and possessed an even more fascinating uniformity in their appearance.

The other image that caught my eye was the young lady who was at Lord Hiashi's side. She was a vision of feminine beauty, graced with a gentle manner and among other things, womanly figure. Instinctively, I glanced at my own chest and never have I felt so severely lacking. Looking at the young lady, I recalled Neji's words in which she was a shy person. How could she be? She possessed the very traits that any woman would be envious of and that could make any man enamoured.

Neji had graced her arrival with a brotherly embrace, evidently pleased to have his cousin visit him. She responded to her cousin's welcome rather meekly with a slight nod. She did not speak much to the other members of her family, except to offer a word of greeting to her uncle, aunt and cousin.

I spun around to ask Sasuke a quick question but he was standing a few feet away, engaged in conversation with one of Lord Hiashi's dignitaries. He may have been the mask of calm but I noticed that there was a spark of enthusiasm hidden in his eyes, most probably from an invigorating topic in the conversation that he was having.

Who knew Mr. Broody could be so sociable.

Neji looked over at my direction and bringing his cousin along with him, made his way towards me. Soon, introductions were made between me and young lady Hyuuga.

"I'd like you to meet my cousin, Lady Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata, this is my fiancé Lady Sakura Haruno."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Hinata," I replied her with my most charming smile. Her aura was infectious and I could not help but be captivated by her elegant beauty.

"P-please, just call me Hinata. Nice to meet you too."

We shook hands and made light conversation. Initially, she was painfully shy but soon, with much encouragement from her elder cousin, she slowly warmed up to the conversation. It turns out, she was not an only child but was the elder of two siblings.

"Oh I apologize. I did not realize Hanabi was not here. Is she doing well?"

Neji enquired after Hinata's younger sister, slightly embarrassed that he failed to notice her absence.

"She is doing fine. She could not make it for this visit because of her training…"

I noticed the tone of discomfort in her voice, but out of curiosity I asked further.

"What kind of training?"

At my question, she glanced at Neji with a hesitant look before turning her eyes downcast. Neji placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly and answered, "Combat training."

He was about to elaborate on the issue further but was interrupted by the sound of the butler, announcing that a feast was awaiting us at the dining hall. Taking it as a cue for me to spare Hinata from further discomfort, I linked my arms with hers as a gesture of friendship and apology.

"Shall we head there together?" I gave a light squeeze to her arm.

"Yes." She smiled back at me, one that was full of radiance. It was so genuine that it made me feel bad for my forwardness previously. How someone as beautiful as her could be filled with so much insecurity, I would never understand. But somehow, I could not shake off the feeling that she was someone whom I needed to protect.

* * *

The feast that was being held for the arrival of Lord Hiashi was nothing short of magnificent.

I was half-hoping that Hinata would be sitting beside me at the dining hall, so that we could carry on our conversation further. However, it was customary for the honoured guests to sit beside the hosts for the feast. Hence, my excitement was short-lived. But I was not about to let it dampen my night. Sasuke was back and he rightfully took his sit beside me. He looked pensive, as if his earlier conversation with the guests had given him much to think about.

"Made new friends?" I teased him as I passed a bowl of gyoza to him.

"Hn" He huffed while putting two dumplings onto his plate before passing the bowl over to the person beside him.

"Lighten up, will you?" But then, realisation struck me. "Wait; are you still mad at me about stepping on your foot just now?"

He continued eating in silence, ignoring my question. In Sasuke-speak, it means that he was still annoyed about what happened.

"Seriously. You are giving me the silent treatment?" I crossed my arms in disbelief. "Very matureeee, Sasuke-kunnn" I stretched the last syllable for added effect and it worked.

"Stop that." He griped.

He hated it when I added the suffix to his name. The last time I did that was when we were kids. I stopped using it with him on the day he turned 15 and told me that the sound was "grating" to his ears. I refrained from using it ever since but occasionally I loved to spring one on him unsuspectingly. Just for the fun of it.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kunnnn? Can't take a joke, Sasuke-kunnn?"

I snickered as creases were starting to form on his forehead due to his growing annoyance. I dipped a gyoza on some soy sauce and took a bite, smiling innocently at him.

He turned to face me, his glare full of dark promises but I noticed his eyes focusing on a spot that was on the right corner of my mouth.

"Tch," he gave a sound of disapproval and I felt his thumb brush over the corner of my mouth. It came back with a trace of soy sauce. "Annoying," he commented before going back to his food.

"Thank you," I chirped up, touched by the gesture. "Does this mean you are not mad at me anymore?"

A tired sigh was his only reply.

* * *

The whole feast had been a wonderful affair and the entertainment that came after was not short of spectacular. The guests were treated to a flute and traditional dance performance, an event which was relaxing and suitable in welcoming the hours into the night. I took this opportunity to look for Hinata and spoke to her throughout the whole evening about various things. However, all good things must come to an end and soon, it was time for everyone to retire for the night.

After saying my 'goodbyes' to Hinata, I looked around for Sasuke to see if he wanted to walk back together but he was nowhere to be found. I suspect that he must have called in early after the feast. The effects of mingling must have worn him out, I gleefully thought to myself. He was never one for crowds.

Suddenly, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and spun around to see Neji looking back at me.

"Are you retiring to bed now?" He asked.

I nodded my head in response.

"Come, I'll walk you back."

I linked my arm in his and we stepped in unison. The cool night air was blowing against my face, it was making it difficult for me to fight back against the feeling of drowsiness that was about to overcome my senses.

"So, how do you find Hinata?"

"She is a really sweet girl, although painfully shy at times."

He smiled in response. "I understand. I am glad that the two of you get along. I was actually a bit worried."

At this, I paused in my tracks. "Worried? Why?"

"Well, both Hinata and you are important to me. If the both of you did not get along, I would be placed in a rather difficult position don't you think?"

I laughed at his remark but stopped short when I recalled the conversation between the three of us earlier. "Neji… About Hinata's sister. I noticed that was some sensitive grounds which I should not have threaded."

"Oh, about that."

He looked away for a few seconds, contemplating about how much he should reveal to me. Eventually, he decided that he trusted me enough to tell me the root of Hinata's insecurities.

"You see, the reason why Hinata is meek was because of her father. Combat training was something that any Hyuuga child had to study no matter which branch we came from. We practise secret techniques that are only unique to our clan and it has been passed down from one generation to the next."

I nodded in understanding, waiting for him to continue.

"With Hinata being next in line to inherit the Main Branch, it should come as natural for her to be proficient in the art of combat. However, such was not the case for her. Although she excelled in basic training, her weakness lies in our clan's own secret techniques. Because of that, it has created contention in her right to rule. I understand their sentiments. I mean, how can we have someone who is not well versed in our own techniques to rule our people? But as her cousin, I want to see her rise to the throne. It is her birth right. No one should say otherwise."

"I didn't know she was going through this many difficulties…"

"That is not the end of it, sadly. My uncle noticed that his younger daughter, Hanabi, shows a lot of promise and might consider her to be his successor instead. That is why this topic is a really sensitive issue for Hinata. Although she loves her sister, to have your own father constantly remind you of how much you lack could hurt even the best of people."

Before we knew it, we were already at the front of my chambers. Neither of us was able to move, the heaviness of the conversation weighing down on our thoughts. It was a lot to take in, especially me. I shudder to even think of how Hinata feels.

In attempt to lighten up the atmosphere, I spoke.

"Neji, I promise to keep an eye out for Hinata the best I can. So, you don't have to worry your pretty face over it."

"Did you just say pretty?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "I hope that is not a compliment, Sakura."

I giggled and teased him further, "Maybeee."

He pretended to look hurt by my comment and came close to whisper in my ear.

"I think you are prettier." He leaned over to place a kiss on my cheek. As he stepped away from me, I felt his right hand clasped over my left. He raised it to his lips and planted another kiss to the back of my hand.

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight..."

My voice trailed off into the night air, as I watched his retreating figure travel back into the hallway.

* * *

Author's Note:

It's July.

Happy SasuSaku month everyone.


	7. I Appreciate

The Hyuuga household had been on a high ever since the arrival of Lord Hiashi and his entourage. The kitchen staff was always busy preparing a large array of dishes for the nightly feasts and servants were running around the place, making sure that the guests' needs were attended to promptly.

In short, it was chaos. But it was a good kind of chaos. The kind of hustling and bustling that comes about from growing up in a large and close knit family. Sometimes, it gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling just thinking about it.

Hinata and I had made a promise the previous night to spend the day together, going for a walk around the palace. Since we were going to be sisters in future, it would not hurt to spend some time getting to know each other better. In truth, part of the reason why my sudden crave for companionship came about was due to Sasuke's growing absence. That is not to say that he was neglecting his duties to me, but recently he had been taking every opportunity to seek out the training grounds whenever I was engaged in a get-together with Lady Hyuuga and the other noble ladies present in the household.

However, I do not blame him for wanting to play hooky because given the same chance; I would pick the outdoors over prattling old ladies any day. But the thing that made me a bit sore about his behaviour was that he never came back to walk me to my room when the get-togethers came to an end. The first few times it occurred, I took it as him losing track of time although it would be something uncharacteristic of him. Soon, I took it as a sign of slight and that he no longer wanted to be in my company. Initially, it bothered me and I spend each night wondering what I had done wrong.

Was I boring?

Or maybe, have I offended him in some way?

The thought constantly pervaded my mind. I know that it was unfair to Neji especially on those days where he would set aside his time to spend it with me; but my thoughts would constantly ponder over Sasuke's odd behaviour.

Deciding that I could no longer keep my worries to myself, I decided to ask Sasuke about it during one of our routine walks which usually happened at the end of the day when I was about to retire to my chambers to sleep and he would accompany me, as per convention.

"Sasuke…?"

He did not make a sound but from the corner of my eye, I could see the incline of his head, indicating that he was listening to what I was going to say.

"… Is there something wrong?" I ventured, hoping that my voice did not shake with hesitance.

He peered at me, as though trying to read deeper into my question. I kept my face straight, not wanting to give away the fact that it was bothering me.

"No." He answered firmly before adding, "…why would you say that?"

I got the feeling that there was more to what he was revealing but decided to not push the issue further. If he did not want to share it with me, so be it. I would not lie and say that his actions did not hurt me because it really did.

Here I was, living in a palace that is not my own and walking among a sea of unfamiliar faces each day. And yet, the one person who was supposed to give me a sense of security, of home, was pushing me away.

At the very least, I had Neji. But we were yet to be married, and most of all, he did not grew up with me. There are things in which he has yet to fully understand about me without having the need for me to tell him. Sasuke was my anchor, the one thing which gave me a sense of normality amidst the turmoil that had struck me recently.

But I needed to be strong, I was the last Haruno. I needed to stand on my own two feet, even if it meant the absence of my sworn sword.

"It's nothing." I brushed off the topic with a casual wave of my hand. Whether he bought it or not, it was no longer my concern. As long as he fulfilled his duty to me, nothing else should matter.

We finally reached the doorstep to my chambers and without a goodbye, he was gone.

* * *

"Good morning, Hinata. Slept well?" I enquired after the raven-haired heiress.

She was looking unusually stunning today in a soft lilac kimono which drew further attention to her beautiful single-lidded eyes. I could not help but to feel slightly self-conscious in her presence. Her effortless beauty really was on a different level. My mother used to tell me that my light rose coloured locks were unique and that it would never fail to leave an impression on people. But personally, I felt that it always made me stick out like a sore thumb and viewed upon as an oddity.

"_My child, you may not like them now… But one day, you will find someone who would appreciate its beauty."_

I shook off the memory of my late mother and proceeded to link arms with Hinata. As we walked down the hallways of the palace, the feeling that something was out of sorts filled our minds. Judging by the placement of the shadows casted by the sun's ray, it was about 2 hours before noon. Usually around this time, there would be several servants running around the palace trying to finish up their morning chores. However, such was not the case today. There were hardly anyone around and the place was unusually quiet.

"Where is everyone?"Hinata voiced out the thought that had been swirling in our minds.

"I have no idea… Were there plans to go hunting today?"

She looked pensive while trying to recollect if such a plan had been made by the men the previous day. While we were busy deliberating over it, loud cheers could be heard from the direction of the training grounds.

Without a word, the two of us scrambled our way towards the area and was greeted by a large gathering of people in the open field. Half of them were the men and guards from Lord Hizashi's household while the rest were made up of Lord Hiashi's entourage. Apparently, the majority of the household had gathered at the training ground to witness a friendly tournament of sorts that was going on between the two factions.

Currently, a battle of swordsmanship was happening in the centre of the training grounds. It was not every day that the household was treated to a fine display of combat between well-trained individuals. Hence both Hinata and I felt that it would be a fun experience to watch. As we got closer to the venue, I realized that one of the challengers was Neji and that he was getting ready for a go at his opponent who was one of the guards from Lord Hiashi's household. Even to the untrained eye, it was obvious as to who was more skilled in wielding the sword and soon, the guard was lying flat on his back with Neji's katana merely a few inches away from his jugular.

The crowd burst into applause at the outstanding display of swordsmanship and Neji gave a polite bow. When he got up, his gaze stopped at mine when he spotted me in the midst of people. He smiled at me and the crowd automatically parted when he strode towards my direction. He greeted Hinata with equal enthusiasm and held on to both our hands before leading us towards the seating area, where the rest of the nobles were gathered to get a better view of the event.

At the sight of us, Lord Hizashi got up from his seat and extended his arms towards Hinata and I to usher us to the vacant seats beside his.

"What a pleasant sight to have two young ladies grace us with their presence."

Hinata dropped her head lower at her uncle's words and I could feel a blush slowly creeping up my cheeks as I quietly took my seat beside hers. There were appreciative cheers and cat-calls coming from the men who were present, especially the guards. If it did not end soon, I was sure my face and hair would have an identical shade.

Thankfully, the cheers died down when Lord Hizashi raised his hand and ordered for the tournament to continue. With agreement from the crowd, it was decided that they moved on to a test of skill in archery. Amidst the clamour, I managed to pick out Sasuke from the crowd. He was lingering just outside the line of guards, looking disinterested in the spectacle as though it was not worth his time.

_Snob._

But what happened next was sure to perk the interest of everyone who was present. Neji, who was at the time busy with picking out his bow of choice, suddenly spoke up.

"I would like to post a challenge..."

Lord Hizashi then nodded, indicating for him to state his request.

"… I would like to challenge Sasuke of the Uchiha clan to a test of archery."

"Ah, that would be an interesting sight. What do you say, my boy?"

All eyes were on the fallen heir and I could see his eyebrows furrowing at his discomfort of being shoved into the spotlight. As much as I wanted to savour his moment of awkwardness, I could not help but to feel perturbed over the reaction he might take. Sasuke was not one for being forced into something out of his own volition.

"I accept."

I released a breath that I did not even know I was holding. My eyes trailed after Sasuke who was now going through the weapon rack, picking out a bow of his choice. As I was busy looking at him, Lord Hizashi chose this time to direct a question to me.

"Lady Haruno, I am sure this turn of event has placed you in a difficult position." He teased me, but it was all in good nature.

I feigned a blush and gave it a momentary thought before answering, displaying a well-practiced act of feminine coy.

"I am sure that Neji would be equally skilled in the bow as he is with the sword…" I allowed my voice to trail off, and I saw Sasuke direct his gaze at me.

I was not sure if it was just my imagination but I thought I saw a look of disappointment in his face.

I cleared my throat before continuing again, "However, although Sasuke is a son of Uchiha, he is also my protector." I took a deep breath. "Thus, I place the pride of the Haruno clan in his hands. Do not disappoint me." I kept my tone firm and unyielding, but I could not hide the smile that had made its way to my face.

I saw the hint of a smirk on his features before his deep voice rang out loud and clear in the air.

"With pleasure, Lady Haruno."

The crowd then erupted into cheers, there was no denying that this was going to be an unforgettable moment in the palace's history that would continue to be passed down from one generation to the next.

"Nicely put, Lady Haruno," Lord Hizashi chuckled and proceeded to explain the rules. "I declare a sudden death round and that only one shot will be allowed to determine the victor. Whoever lodges the arrow closest to the centre, wins."

Neji took his spot behind the starting point. The target was approximately 100 yards away from the archer. Being untrained in archery, to me it seemed like an impossible distance to achieve a perfect shot in just one attempt. However, Neji proved me that it was not impossible when he released his arrow. It hit the target dead centre.

A thunderous applause followed and I saw Lord Hizashi gave his son a proud nod of approval. Not wanting to seem biased, I joined in on the applause but could not help worry over Sasuke. I hoped my words earlier had not placed unnecessary pressure on him. Back at the Haruno palace, I watched Sasuke do target practice countless of times, but never had he managed to hit a bullseye on his first attempt. Even if he did, I never bore witness to it.

I offered a silent prayer as I watched his figure assume the proper stance behind the starting line. Steadying himself, he proceeded to nock the arrow. The bow was then raised and drawn in one fluid motion. However, what he did next was highly unconventional. Instead of focusing on the target, I saw him shut his eyes before relaxing the fingers on his drawing hand to release the arrow. Anyone could see that he had the angle all wrong and that at this rate, the arrow would fly right off the mark.

"He's not going to make it…" Hinata whispered.

However, as if on cue, a strong gust of wind blew from the north east direction and unbelievably, the air current managed to propel the arrow enough to give it a slight shift in angle needed to hit the target right on the mark. It was as if time had slowed down and I saw in one clear and smooth motion how Sasuke's arrow pierced the previous one that was lodged by Neji. It cut through the wood and sliced Neji's arrow cleanly in two to claim its spot in the centre.

It took a few seconds for the crowd to react, but when they did, the cheers were ten times more rambunctious than it was previously and that was when Lord Hizashi declared the match a draw while enthusing over the great display of archery between the two young men.

Neji walked over to Sasuke and offered his hand. Sasuke received it in kind and gave it a firm shake before releasing. After putting his bow back at the weapon rack, Sasuke walked over to directly stand in front but a few feet away from my seat and gave me a deep bow before turning away to disappear back into the palace.

* * *

During dinner, it was near to impossible for me to offer Sasuke a few congratulatory words. He was the man of the hour and was surrounded by people who were more than eager to praise his display of skill. Although it annoyed me that Sasuke and I were on rocky terms at the moment, it did not change the fact that I was proud of him. He had spent many years being in the shadows and to finally gain public recognition, it was definitely a pleasant sight to see.

Deciding that he had the right to bask a little bit more in the spotlight, I pushed back thoughts of trying to have a word with him and settled for enjoying my dinner in the company of Hinata and my fiancé.

"You were great today." Hinata gave Neji a pat on his back.

Neji returned her compliment with a smile but glanced over at me with a disappointed expression.

"But a draw is not something to be truly proud of."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "But… it is also not a sign of defeat either."

"True. But it also means that I did not win." He huffed.

I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "No need to feel so down. Sasuke is a worthy opponent, which is an honour in itself."

He gave me a searching look and spoke, "Tell me something, Sakura… Who were you rooting for?"

I maintained a tone of impartiality and with a sly look, said, "A lady has more tact than to show a blatant display of favouritism."

He chuckled at my response and gave my shoulder a light bump.

Soon, dinner was over and after the servants had cleared the plates, it was time to retire for the night. Both Neji and Hinata had excused themselves as there was a Hyuuga family meeting that was called forth by Lord Hiashi. I merely nodded in understanding and gave them a wave as they walked out of the dining room. Assuming that Sasuke would be unavailable to walk back with me due to his current popularity in the room, I deduced that I would be walking back alone tonight.

Turning on my heels, I headed towards the exit before I felt a light tug on my kimono sleeve.

"You were leaving without me?"

I spun around to face the speaker, he was looking at everywhere else except meeting my gaze. Shrugging my shoulders, I proceeded with my destination and soon enough, I heard the thump of his footsteps behind me. We walked in silence, but halfway through our journey, I decided to break the tension.

"It was outstanding what you did today."

Silence.

"On behalf of the Haruno name, we are grateful for your display of honour."

Even more silence.

What is wrong with him? I clenched my fists, preventing myself from doing something irrational such as giving him a punch to the gut or perhaps, clawing his face out. Is this display of silence some sort of implicit defiance?

I could not stand it anymore. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when I heard his voice, crisp and clear in the night air.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" I stared at him, dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"Were you proud of me?"

I blinked a few times to let his words fully sink in.

"O-of course I am. Why would I not be?"

"…"

He was silent for a moment. I saw him hesitate before speaking further. "I thought of… losing the match."

"What? Why?!"

"I thought it would be the right thing to do, seeing that Neji is your fiancé. My defeat would amplify his position further as a worthy match for you."

"That's ridiculous! Why would you even think of doing that?"

"I thought of it out of consideration for you."

I huffed in disbelief.

"Next time, don't. It was a match. I would rather you win and flaunt your victory with gusto than hide your true capabilities. The fact that Neji is my fiancé should not even be a factor in the issue. Sasuke, I've seen you at target practice. Your display of skill today exceeded my expectations and that's all that matters. I have never been so proud of you in my life."

Before I knew it, a tear had escaped and it rolled down my cheek. I brushed it away swiftly, hoping that Sasuke would not notice but of course, nothing escaped his eyes.

I felt his fingers brush against my temple to tuck a stray lock of hair behind my ear. The light contact of his skin against mine was cool to the touch that it sent a slight shiver through my system. The silence between us was deafening that I could almost hear my pulse echoing in my ear drums.

When he retreated his hand, he tore his gaze away from mine. Before continuing with the rest of our journey back, he spoke one last time, "Thank you, Sakura."

* * *

Author's note:

I wonder… are there even other people reading this story?

To my regular reviewers, thank you for your continued support.

:)


	8. I Refuse

Two weeks had passed since the tournament and the household had returned to a state of normalcy, for the most part. Lord Hiashi's entourage were still in the compound but not for long as they would be departing back to their palace the following morning. By his own request, he made it clear to the household that it was not necessary for them to hold a huge farewell feast in his honor. He had already imposed on them enough and they did not have to do anything more. Though reluctant, his twin brother agreed to his wishes but insisted that the kitchen at least prepare a dinner consisting of his brother's favorite dishes. With that, everyone now was gathered at the dining hall, enjoying some of the finest broth and giving out their well wishes to the Lord for a safe journey the following morning.

In the midst of the hustle and bustle, a wedding date had finally been set for Neji and I. Thankfully; the Hyuugas were kind enough to allow me the liberty of picking my own wedding date. I picked a date which coincides with the night of a full moon, since it was deemed to be auspicious by my people. The Hyuugas seemed pleased with my decision and agreed upon it with much ease. Out of curiosity, I asked Sasuke if it seemed okay with him, on the way back to my chambers a few nights before. He seemed uninterested in the matter and simply told me that it was not his place to offer any input.

"Sasuke, you think it is a good idea?"

"What is?"

"The wedding date. Is it too early or…?"

He stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"It's your wedding. Do as you deem fit."

Seeing that Sasuke was of no help to the matter, it has thrust me into Neji's company more than ever. Luckily, he seemed more than eager to be involved in the planning process of our wedding and I could not ask for a better fiancé. He sat with me throughout the whole process, waiting patiently as I go through various silks and colour schemes for the décor and even giving his own input every now and then. My heart swelled with happiness, having him by my side and helping me every step of the way. It would not have been easy going through this alone, with no feminine guidance from a sister or a mother. Although Lady Hyuuga and Hinata did offer to help if I required any assistance, it just was not the same as having your own flesh and blood being involved in a big event such as your own wedding. Every now and then, a twinge of sadness would come over me and I would have to excuse myself from the room to head back to my chambers. Once inside, I would cry as memories of my parents, especially my mother would surface through the veil of tears. I missed her a lot, missed having her comforting hand stroking my hair as she whispered soothing words which never failed to calm my troubled mind. Sometimes, Moegi and Momoko would catch me crying and they will sit with me until the tears subside. Once, Sasuke had walked in on me having an emotional breakdown. But unlike before, he would no longer hold my hand. Instead, he would sit at the edge of the bed and silently stay there while staring off into space. When I finally stopped, he simply got up and left without a word.

I knew his actions should not have affected me since he did it out of propriety, respecting the fact that I was someone's fiancé. Thus it would not be appropriate for him to initiate any physical contact like before. However, it did affect me hard and I felt a part of myself falling into deeper despair as I watched the distance grow further and further apart between us. I knew that once I was married to Neji, except for the fact that Sasuke will still be my sworn sword, everything else about us was going to change. No matter the degree of denial I was willing to sink myself into.

* * *

The next morning, breakfast was promptly served as the rest of the household were busy preparing provisions for Lord Hiashi's long journey home. The dining table was once again in a state of loud chatter as everyone heartily ate their meals while savouring the last few conversations they would have before meeting again during the wedding ceremony.

Sasuke sat beside me as usual, silently chewing his food as he pondered over something in his mind. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed that his breakfast was mostly left untouched except for a few bites. He was absent-mindedly pushing his food around on the plate with the edge of his chopsticks. Something was troubling him, anyone who noticed enough could tell. I wanted to reach my hand out towards his, worried that he might not be feeling well. But I stopped short when I heard the loud clinking of glass, calling everyone to attention. Lord Hiashi had been tapping the edge of his chopstick against the glassware and he stopped once he received everyone's attention.

"Firstly I would like to thank my brother and his family for having me here. The hospitality given by his household has been nothing short of perfect and I am thankful."

There was a chorus of agreement and nodding of heads, before he continued again.

"I would also like to congratulate my brother on the betrothal of his son, Neji Hyuuga, to one of the most beautiful maidens across the kingdoms. May the both of you bring honour and glory to your respective clans."

A loud cheer erupted from those who were present and several men who were sitting near Neji patted him on the back. Cat-calls could be heard which was enough to make me squirm in my seat out of embarrassment.

"However, I have another announcement to make…," he paused for effect. "After a round of talks with several young men in this room throughout my stay here, I have decided that one noble son in this room is worthy of having the honour to gain my daughter's hand in marriage".

Upon hearing this, several men at the end of the table was nudging a certain young man who was blushing crimson at being goaded by his peers. By the looks of his hair and features, he seemed like another distant cousin of the Hyuugas. He looked capable enough and no doubt he would make a fine husband for Hinata.

"Thus, I have decided that the one who is most worthy to inherit my fortune and further my bloodline would be Uchiha Sasuke."

A wave of disbelief rang through the dining hall. It seemed as though time had stopped and everyone was rendered frozen, unable to react to Lord Hiashi's shocking announcement. It was an unspoken tradition that Hyuuga females never marry out of their clan in order to ensure that the succession of the male line is kept pure. Males however, were not bound by this practice such as the case for Neji and I, because the genetics of a male Hyuuga were more dominant and most of the time it carried a very high chance of making up a large percentage of the child's genetics.

Lord Hiashi then turned his full attention to Sasuke, his gaze unwavering.

"Son of Uchiha, I am aware that the title is nothing but a mere representation of what your clan used to be. I am also aware that you have no fortune to your name and that your union with my daughter has no significant gain for me," he added solemnly. "However, after speaking with you over the course of my stay here, I am impressed by the way you carried yourself in the midst of others superior to you. I can tell that you are also a young man full of wit and intelligence by the way you held a conversation. Your merits as a person was able to make me overlook and even forgotten the fact that you are a fallen prince. Therefore, it would be an honour for me to break all manner of tradition if you would accept the request of marrying my daughter."

The whole dining room fell into silence as everyone turned their attention to Sasuke, awaiting his reply to a request so great. Despite being a mask of calm, my heart was beating rapidly against my chest. I willed myself to calm down lest I did something which would embarrass myself. I did not trust myself enough to speak at the moment. Every second it took for Sasuke to reply seemed like hours and I could feel my hands shaking. I could not tell if it was out of anticipation or fear.

Sasuke dipped his head a little lower as he took a sharp intake of breath before releasing it in two simple words.

"I accept."

And it was then that I realised that I had been shaking in fear the whole time.

* * *

Once Lord Hiashi's procession had said their farewells and left for home, everyone went about their usual routines. This time, I noticed that not everyone was pleased with the way the whole thing had turned out. Although some of the Hyuugas had expressed their heartfelt congratulatory words to Sasuke over his engagement, others were none too pleased at the prospect of having an 'outsider' inheriting the main branch's seat. They viewed it as a form of taint to their long heritage of maintaining pure blood lines. Lord Hizashi and his wife were luckily one of the few who were pleased with the news. They saw it as a way for him to regain honour and restore his clan to former glory. Since their own son was marrying me, who was by no means part of the Hyuuga, they were more supportive of the unorthodox decision and stated that certain traditions did seem a bit obsolete after a while.

At the moment, all I wanted was to be away from Sasuke. I just could not face him when my thoughts were still in a mess. Neji had been called away on official business right after the send-off and it would be late before he returns. Since Hinata was no longer around, I could not use her company as an excuse to avoid Sasuke. In addition, it would just be too awkward now that she was his fiancé, I could not look at her the same way. Seeing that there was no other choice, I hung back in the dining hall, waiting for Sasuke to finish up his conversation with some people. Noticing me, he hurriedly excused himself from the other men and headed towards my direction. Without a word, he fell into step beside me as he walked me back to my chambers in silence.

* * *

Once inside, I could not hold it in any longer.

"Why did you do it?"

It took him a few seconds before answering.

"It was a good alliance."

I stared at him, mouth agape. So that was what it was all about? An alliance? I could not describe the feeling of disappointment that came over me. In fact, it angered me even further to think that he had accepted an important decision such as a marriage upon the mere conclusion that it was a good alliance. I stood with my back towards him. I don't think I could look at him at this rate.

"You are my sworn sword…"

I heard him pacing to and fro rapidly, as the momentum of his feet against the ground filled in the silence between us. It was distracting and most of all; its rapid consistency was putting me on edge.

"I don't see the problem here." He sighed in irritation. "Once Lady Hinata and I are married, we will be living in this same household. Her father assured me that. Thus, I could fulfil my duty as your protector and at the same time, fulfil my role as a husband to her."

By this time, my patience had reached its limit. I yelled at him, not caring that others who were near the area could hear me.

"How could you be so selfish! Making all these decisions on your own!"

His voice was still a measure of calm when he answered.

"Like I said, I will still be near… Don't you think I also deserve the right to have my own family and be happy?" A slight hesitance formed in his speech. "I don't wish for my clan to die off with me…"

I spun around to face him, despondency evident on my face.

"Who is going to look out for me…"

I let my voice trailed off, the sense of fear that had been contained in my chest finally surfaced to the truth. I was afraid. I was afraid that he was going to abandon me. Just like everyone else in my life.

"You are going to have a husband, Sakura. He made it clear that he was up for the job. Several times."

All my ability to reason no longer cooperated with me. I did not want him to be married off. I did not want to lose him. He was mine. Mine, mine, mine! Was it not enough that my parents had been taken away from me?

"You can't do this! By the ties that bind your soul to mine, I forbid you!"

I screamed in frustration as I felt hot tears streaming down my face uncontrollably. I had finally hit rock bottom. What's the point of marrying Neji when Sasuke would no longer be around? Sasuke who had always been there in my darkest hours. However, the next words that escaped his lips proved that my fear was coming true all along.

"Just look at yourself, Sakura. Who is the one being selfish now."

Unknowingly, my hand had moved and I felt the impact of my palm against the expanse of his cheek. A loud slap had ringed through my ears and I finally registered what had happened when I saw the large red mark starting to form on his pale skin. His expression was hidden behind the veil of his dark hair and before I could discern what it looked like, I was already out of the door. Secretly hoping that by putting more and more distance between us, it would erase his existence from my life altogether. It was a fool's hope, but I knew that nothing was ever going to be the same between us anymore.


	9. I Forsake

"Lady Haruno?"

"Yes, Moegi?"

I was too caught up in my thoughts and failed to realize that the young maid servant had been asking me a question which effectively brought me back to the present. She had a worried look on her face, clearly concerned over my sudden change in demeanor these past few weeks.

Ever since the incident with Sasuke, I rarely ventured out of my chambers. I convinced myself that it was not in my place to apologize since he was the one who had went about starting this mess.

But deep down, I knew. I knew I was too much of a coward to face him. Our relationship remained cold and it did not help that I had been refusing his escort. I requested for Moegi and her sister instead, to accompany me if there was ever a need for me to step out from the confines of my room.

The upcoming wedding provided the perfect excuse for me to steer clear of Sasuke by preoccupying myself with wedding preparations and Neji. If Neji ever picked up on my detached behavior these past few weeks, he did little to show it. Sometimes when he required my opinion on a matter, I was caught zoning out a number of times. It was not fair to him that my thoughts were constantly filled with the dread of having to face Sasuke sooner or later, when the man that I am about to marry was standing right in front of me.

I knew that an apology would never cut it and Neji deserved more from me. I countered this sense of guilt with the reassurance that once we were married, I would have a lifetime to devote my attention and love to him. I kept repeating those words over and over in my head that it almost became a mantra, wishing that it could grant me the much needed comfort for my insatiable anxiety.

"Are you feeling well, Lady Haruno?" Moegi asked, her small hands lightly touching my forehead. I gently brushed her hand away, indicating that I did not want her to fuss over me. The girl looked a bit upset but she kept mum about it.

"Where's Momoko?" I asked casually, trying to lighten up the tension.

Her voice remained cheerful but it never reached her eyes. "I'm afraid Momoko would not be able to attend to you for a few days, my Lady."

"What happened to her?"

"She caught a fever, my Lady." Moegi looked like she was about to cry and I hugged her. I could not believe how selfish I had been. I should have noticed that Momoko was not feeling well yesterday when I caught her coughing into her hand, trying not to create a disruption while I read a book. Instead, I had made the girls attend to my every whim just because I was too afraid of facing my own problems.

"Is she feeling well now?" I let go of Moegi, handing her a handkerchief that was in my possession.

She took it gratefully and nodded her head. "Momoko is fine now, she's resting."

"How about we pay her a visit?" I stood up, heading towards the door but was pulled back by Moegi's firm hold on my arm.

"No. We are not allowed to see her, especially you Lady Haruno. Your wedding is the day after tomorrow and we should not risk you getting sick." Her tone held much firmness for someone of her age.

Knowing that she would not take anything else as an excuse, I knew better than to push the matter. Seeing that I had nothing else planned for the rest of the evening, it would be best to send her off early as a treat.

"Alright, I won't go. Happy now?" A smile covered her face and she nodded with renewed enthusiasm. "Moegi, have the rest of the evening off. I require nothing else from you today."

"Really? Thank you, Lady Haruno! You are the best!" With that, she bounded out of the room. Presumably to secretly go check up on her sister or do whatever it was she did during this time of the day.

Settling back down on the bed, I tucked myself under the warm covers. Thoughts of the upcoming wedding filled up my mind. So far, everything had been settled. The décor, the food, the music and my wedding garb had already been decided upon. With the current turn of events, it still felt surreal to me that it was really happening. Just a few months ago, I had become an orphaned heiress with the death of my father. But now, I was off to be married into one of the most influential families in the kingdom. Although I had lost much along the way, it was time for me to look forward. I needed to live in the present and cease dwelling on matters that would only bring about grief. Unknowingly, the image of Sasuke came into mind and I tried my best to shake the woeful memory away.

Once I am married, I don't need him anymore. I have Neji. Neji would protect me because he is my husband. And that is what husbands do. Husbands protect their wives. Not a man whose soul was bound to mine. The tether that binds us was an oddity. An oddity that ought to be severed because what goes against nature should cease to be.

However, my musings were interrupted by the sound of the chamber doors being opened. Moegi must have forgotten to take her things again, like the other day.

"Moegi, you are a forgetful little girl aren't you?" A laugh escaped from my mouth but stopped short when I sat up to look at the visitor.

"How long are you going to keep this up?"

His tone was calm as ever, never once betraying what he was feeling. He took a few steps into the room and closed the door behind him before leaning his back against it.

"Sasuke!"

All those weeks of trying to avoid him like the plague had made me forgotten how to react to his presence. I sat up straight on the bed, wrapping the covers around me to provide myself with the illusion of safety from whatever that was about to happen.

"I asked you a question."

A tinge of annoyance lingering on the last syllable.

I ran a hand through my hair out of nervousness. I looked down at the covers, feeling too self-conscious to meet his eyes.

"I have nothing to say to you," I kept my gaze down as I uttered the next few words with as much authority as I could manage. "Please leave."

Although I refused to look at him, I could hear him slowly push off from the wall and steadily making his way. However, instead of heading out of the door the sounds of his footsteps were getting nearer to the bed. A wave of panic was rising in my chest as I glanced at his face. He had a furious expression akin to the times when he had lost his temper when we were children. Afraid that he might try to hurt me, I immediately backed away from him and pressed my back against the headboard just as he stopped right at the foot of the bed. I hugged my knees, trying to keep as much distance between us.

"Please don't hurt me…" I whispered as he now propped himself on the bed, on both hands and knees. Steadily making his way towards me in measured movements.

"Hurt?" He scoffed. "You don't even know the meaning of it."

I blinked at him in disbelief.

"I don't understand…"

"Of course you wouldn't," he sneered. "You were too busy playing house with that stuffy prick."

"Don't talk about Neji like that!"

I yelled at him, my boldness momentarily fueled by his choice of words.

"Seems like… the two of you have gotten really close."

He emphasized those words further by leaning his weight on me, reducing the distance between us. We were merely a few inches apart when his menacing words reached my ears.

"I wonder… since you have gotten close, does he know about the mole near your collar bone?"

His index finger pried at the top of my kimono, exposing the small dot that was right beneath my right collarbone. "Or maybe… the other one hidden right along your spine."

I felt his hand snaking down to my waist before travelling up my back, stopping right above the mole that was below the fabric of my clothes. I was furious at his behavior.

How dare he!

How dare he humiliate me this way and insinuate that I had slept with Neji. I would not take this form of emotional blackmail from him. He was disrespecting me and I would not allow this to go on further.

I raised my free hand and gave a tight slap to his face. It took a few seconds for him to register what had happened. He blinked back a sense of confusion before realization struck and his brows creased in anger.

The last words I heard from his lips were, "Never again" and before I knew it, I felt a warm and hard pressure against my mouth. My eyes widened at this surprising turn of event. Sasuke was kissing me and he was kissing me with a force that was parallel to frustration. I tried to push him away but he had a firm hold on me.

Soon, I felt the strength of his kiss fading away and it was replaced by one that was gentler, before eventually breaking away. I could barely hear him whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" under his breath.

I had never seen such plain sadness in his face before. It was one that was full of anguish and regret that it sparked a growing need in me to ease it all away.

To my surprise, my hands automatically reached out to him and held his face. Carefully bending over, I kissed each eyelid as tears streamed down from them.

This was not the Sasuke I knew.

Where did the smug and headstrong boy I knew went?

The one with the cocky smirk and brooding presence?

The one that stood by me when my mother died?

The one that took me to safety when my father was killed?

The one that silently watched over me wherever I went?

The one that I… loved?

"Sasuke… Come back to me," my voice cracked as I cried. "Please."

I lifted his face and leveled it with mine, forcing him to look me in the eyes. The obsidian orbs held much sorrow but there was no longer any trace of fury. It had been replaced with weariness.

"I was always yours."

His voice rang loud within the walls of my chamber.

"Then why didn't you tell me."

"How could I?" His gaze tore into mine in bewilderment. "You were betrothed to another and it… it wasn't my place to say anything."

At those words, I felt an awful pain deep inside my chest. My failure to recognize Sasuke's true feelings for me felt like I had been stabbed repeatedly, with each awful regret cutting deeper than the last.

"Still…" Turning away from him to hide the remorse on my face. "It does not matter anymore. You are going to marry Hinata. We should not be saying things like this."

I tried to compose myself and cleared my throat for effect as I attempted to move away from him but he kept me in place.

"You know that is not going to happen, Sakura."

"So you are just going to break her heart?" I snapped at him, furious. "Hinata does not deserve that."

"She did not give away her heart in the first place!" Sasuke yelled in frustration. "Any fool could see that she does not feel the same way! And the feeling is mutual!"

"But-"

He released his grip on me and was now standing away from the bed before I could even finish my sentence. Before I could continue, his voice interrupted mine.

"I won't be at your wedding. I'm going away."

"Don't be ridiculous! You know what will happen if we are too far apart!"

I stormed over to him, making myself clear on the subject. It was preposterous. How could I allow such a thing?

"I don't see anything left worth living for once you promise yourself to him."

"You can't do this! Take... take me with you..." I pleaded to him, not caring that I was putting myself in a very vulnerable position.

"Please…" He moved away from me, putting distance between us. The space that was previously occupied by him suddenly felt hollow now. "You cannot ask this of me. I don't think I can endure… watching you married off to another."

"But you will die!" The fear that I had been trying very hard to suppress finally escaped my lips. Sasuke leaving was a painful aspect to think about but death… Death was another thing altogether.

"It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that you know the truth."

His face was set in a determined expression and it was then that I knew my words would never reach him no matter how hard I tried. He had already made his unwavering decision.

"What… happened to being by my side? Protecting me…"

I heard him release a sigh, running his hands through his hair out of frustration. He was trying to keep it together, but I could tell that internally he was falling apart. I felt the same.

"Sakura, when you marry Neji, you will have a husband to take care of you. My role would no longer be needed."

"But I don't-"

"Enough," he intercepted. "You will marry him. You need to do what you must as the last living Haruno. You need to uphold the honor of your late parents and their legacy. Neji can provide that. I can't."

"But you are a high born too. What difference does it make? We could build our lives together."

This time, he stepped forward to meet me. There was weariness in his gait, like one coming from a broken man. A man who was broken by the calamities that life had thrown at him. It was too painful to watch that I buried my face in his chest, willing the image away.

"The glory of my namesake is nothing but a mere memory now," I could feel the rumble of his chest against my cheek as he spoke. His heartbeat was now thumping at a steady pace, finally at peace as our bodies came into contact. "I'm a forgotten prince with no fortune to my name. You deserve a man who can provide you with everything. I am not that man."

"But where will you go?" Those words barely escaped my lips, as I reluctantly tilt my head upwards to look at him.

He looked away for a few moments before letting his eyes meet mine.

"I will go someplace far away until my last days. And for the sake of my own sanity, I hope it comes fast."

"Don't go." I sobbed into his chest. Part of me knew that truth rang clear in his words, but the other half of me was clinging onto the hope that this was all just a bad dream and that it would go away if I wished hard enough.

"You must promise me this, Sakura. Promise me that you will not go looking for me."

I offered him no answer but he knew that my silence was an unspoken affirmation, no matter how disinclined it was. Before he could say anything further, I wrapped my arms around his neck and let our lips meet in the softest of kisses. He was quick to respond and soon I felt his tongue pushing against my lips, requesting for entrance. I complied with his need and felt a jolt in his breath as his hands found its way to the arch of my back. Feeling bold, I allowed my hands to roam the wide expanse of his firm chest before my fingers rested in the tangles of his dark raven locks. I gave it a light tug as I felt his mouth travelling along the trail of my jaw.

This kiss was a much needed distraction for us. It was like a discovery of two elements that was meant to merge and in its wake, create something worthwhile. Just like air or water. But at the same time, the bitterness of desperation lingered at the back of our minds. An inevitable parting was in the cards.

But for now, nothing else matters.

* * *

Author's Note:

A new school semester just started for me.

Will try to wrap up this story a.s.a.p.


	10. I Wither (Finale)

True to his word, he was gone the next morning.

I woke up with the left side of my bed being empty. A slight depression remains on the surface of the sheets, left behind by his weight. The only reminder that last night had not been a dream. I curled over to the side where he slept and shrouded myself with the linen. Taking in what was left of his scent that was still lingering on the fabric.

I fought the wave of sorrow that was threatening to overcome my senses. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the events of last night, particularly his confession.

He was gone now. I should no longer dwell on the matter.

I carried a duty to my people, as their last surviving monarch. I have to fulfill my responsibility of always putting my kingdom's best interest at heart. I have been away from my people and kept them worried about my safety for far too long. It was time that I put their hearts at ease and emerge as the leader that would bring about great changes that the system desperately needed.

It was time for me to grow up.

* * *

The remainder of the day went by in a blur.

The sense of loss left behind by his absence was great. It felt like half of me had been severed away, leaving behind an incomplete being. Merely existing, but not living.

Was this the side effect of the bond I had with Sasuke?

The feeling of my spirit being slowly depleted by the growing distance between us and leaving me with just enough to sustain. If this was how dreadful it felt, I could not imagine how it must be for Sasuke who held the lesser end of the bargain.

In my mind, I willed him to stop. To stop putting distance between us, begging him to cling on to the last strand of life that was keeping us together. I knew it was a futile attempt and that I was being foolish. But if this was what it meant to love someone deeply, I would rather be foolish all my life.

I recalled his words of wanting a swift end, hoping that his last days would come quick. But none of us knew for sure how long it would take for the binding seal to weaken before death would come claim him. The Elders never told us.

"Lady Haruno, do you need a break?"

I took notice of Moegi for the first time today. We had been walking down the corridors but somehow, I had ended up leaning against the wall for support. It seems that my legs had gave way and it took Moegi most of her strength to hold me up since I was a head taller than her.

"Y-yes, I'm afraid so," my voice trembled.

Between us, we had somehow managed to reached the vicinity of my room and Moegi carefully settled me down on the bed. I let her administer me as she saw fit and drank the cup of warm green tea that she had placed in my hands. The warmth emanating from the cup held a comforting effect and I closed my eyes to its respite.

Tomorrow was the wedding.

I had to keep my mind focused. I owe it to my sanity and most of all, I owe it to Neji. He was my centre now, the anchor that was to be my source of emotional strength for the rest of my life. He had been a patient man and this was my time to give back.

I had to find the heart for it somehow.

* * *

That night, I heard a knock on my door.

Moegi had decided to keep me company for the rest of the night and it was her who went to check who the visitor was. Being half-asleep, I was only able to catch snippets of the conversation between her and the mystery visitor. Judging from the low voice, it had to be Neji. It seemed that he got worried when he heard how I almost fainted this afternoon. He asked Moegi if he could be let in, but she denied him entry by stating that it was bad luck for the groom to look upon the bride before the ceremony. After a few more minutes of quibbling, Moegi still refused to budge and soon he gave up.

I proceeded to falling back into a deep slumber.

* * *

"You look wonderful my dear."

Lady Hyuuga gushed as she clasped her hands together in an expression of glee. She had insisted on assisting me with my wedding preparations. I went through the motions mechanically, as I lifted my arms to allow the young servant girls to slide the soft fabric of my wedding kimono through. A low hiss escaped my lips when the girls were tightening the obi around my waist, slightly constricting the passage of air entering my lungs.

"Is it too tight for you, Lady Haruno?"

Momoko looked at me with a frightful expression. I just shook my head, not wanting to add further pressure to the poor girl since Lady Hyuuga was in the same room over-seeing the whole process. Once I was properly decked out in my wedding attire, Lady Hyuuga came over to sit me on the dressing stool. She ran a brush through my hair and expertly went about styling it. With the help of the two girls, she braided a long ponytail that fell down the length of my back and then proceeded to twist it neatly into a bun. After securing it with a hairpin, she took out a box from the dressing table. When she opened it, an elaborately designed hair ornament was inside. The entire length of the piece was richly embedded with emerald stones of various sizes and shapes.

"This belonged to my grandmother. Every woman married into the Hyuuga family wore it before. And now, it is your turn."

She smiled at me as she carefully placed the beautiful ornament right on top of my braided hair bun. It looked exquisite and I felt that I did not have the appearance to give it enough justice.

"Lady Hyuuga, I am not worthy…"

"Nonsense," she chuckled. "I think I have never seen anyone suit it best."

She kissed my forehead and I hugged her in return. Her tender gesture reminded me so much of my late mother. I buried my face in her shoulder, a sob escaping my lips.

"T-thank you, Lady Hyuuga."

"As of today, you can call me mother."

She beamed as she held me at arm's length and brushed away the tears from my eyes. I thanked her profusely and she told me to compose myself before she left the room with the two girls in order to give me some space before the big event.

Once I was alone in the room, I looked at the reflection in front of me.

I could scarcely believe that the young woman who was staring back at me was myself. I felt that the image before me was a different person. The young lady in the mirror held the very image of a ruler, with hair delicately fashioned and clothes made of the finest silk. But somehow, the person staring at the mirror felt worlds away from being regal. There was still so much that I have yet to know and so much left to learn.

_Will I be the ruler that my people needed?_

_Am I worthy?_

I was still deep in thought when I heard footsteps making their way into the room. The image of a handsome young man came into view in the mirror.

"You shouldn't be here."

I averted my gaze away from his reflection.

"Am I not allowed to see my future wife?"

A tone of amusement lingered in his voice, followed by a chuckle.

"It is bad luck to look at the bride right before the wedding."

"Says who? Because frankly, I am tired of hearing that."

I pondered for a second before answering, "I… don't know."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't believe in superstition."

I lifted my gaze to meet his reflection. As usual, he looked really dashing in his traditional outfit that was made up of a finely tailored hakama which fitted him perfectly and a long ceremonial robe which bore the Hyuuga emblem at the back. His dark hair was now tied into a full ponytail which fell to his waist. A few wisps of hair managed to escape near his temples but it helped to emphasize his strong jawline.

I cleared my throat to fill in the silence before continuing, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

I saw a smile spread across his face as he advanced towards me in long strides. He came to a halt behind me and I could feel him leaning his weight forward slightly against my back. He placed his hands on both my shoulders and moved them in a circular rhythm, caressing my skin through the fabric. All the while, his gaze remained locked on mine through the mirror.

It took a few moments before his voice filled the room once more.

"In every marriage, being honest with each other is essential… don't you think so?"

He brought his chin to rest on my right shoulder and let his cheek brush against the soft strands of my hair. A few short strands came loose in the process.

"Yes. Of course," I murmured, unsure where he was going with this conversation.

"Then I think it is best we start ours in that direction."

He spun me around to face him and knelt in front of me so that his line of sight was leveled with mine.

"Where is Sasuke?"

The question took me by surprise.

"I-I don't know," I stammered.

"Sakura… we just spoke about being honest with each other."

"I am telling the truth. I don't know where he is."

He mused at my answer for a few seconds and held my chin in his long fingers which was cold to the touch. He tilted my face slightly, as if peering for a better look.

"I can see that you are… not lying. Very good then…"

He released his grasp on my face with a little more force than necessary and stood to move towards the other end of the room to shut the door. All the time keeping his back turned to me, effectively shielding the view of his face. I could not tell what he was feeling and for the first time, it made me nervous.

Nervous and slightly afraid.

"Then let me be honest with you too…" It was chilling how there was an undercurrent of restraint in his voice. I felt the rush of blood from my face as I heard the next few words which escaped his lips. "I planned your father's death."

"WHAT?"

A yell escaped me, not believing the very words he had uttered. I immediately got up from my seat and stormed towards him. I spun him around to face me and my nails dug into the skin on his arms in the process. "HOW COULD YOU! MY FATHER TRUSTED YOU!"

"And that was his grave mistake. He of all people should know that by trying to marry you off to me, it would bring no significant gain to my clan."

"What are you talking about?" I shrieked in confusion. "My father told me that our marriage was based on your father's interest in establishing ties with the Haruno clan!"

Nothing was making sense.

"Well, your father is a liar."

"Don't talk about him that way! He is a good man!" I screamed at him. Tears were stinging my eyes but I did not care. My hands were now frantically hitting every part of him, each blow a testament to the sense of betrayal and confusion that was growing inside me.

"A good man who had no qualms about selling off his daughter over for riches." Condescension was dripping from his voice. I tried to take a swipe at his face, wanting to wipe the sneer that had now plastered itself onto his face, but he was quick to flick my hand away.

"HE DID NOT!"

"Face it, Sakura! Your family's wealth was declining. Your father had no choice but to marry you off to an illustrious family in hopes of regaining his finances. He saw the opportunity when my clan happened to be in town for official business."

_This is not true… It can't be. My father…_

"Lies…"

"You mean he never told you?"

A smirk overtook his countenance. "I wish I could be a little more sympathetic but I hated him. The whole time we were in town, he kept trying to cajole my father into agreeing to a marriage between us. Throwing in a few words about you at every chance he could and selling off the idea that it was a good political move… but I could see right through him. I knew he had set his eyes on the Hyuuga fortune."

"Is that why you killed him?!" I grabbed him by the collar, wailing with the full force of my misery and disbelief. "Then why didn't you kill me? You should have just killed me too!"

"I must admit that the thought did cross my mind, since your father would not shut up about how much of a beauty you were. I thought it was just an exaggeration on his part to sweeten the deal, however when I saw you that night as you entered the grand halls of your home… Well, it would be a shame to see the life taken from this delicate face…"

His finger traced along the line of my neck as he said thus and I spit at him in disgust.

"Stupid wench." He slapped me hard across the cheek. "You will soon learn to regret this."

He moved out of the room and I could hear him speaking to a guard directly outside the door in hushed tones. Soon, he was back in the room and a smug look once again plastered itself on his face.

"Sakura, I would like you to meet someone."

A man stepped in, dressed in dark clothing and he had a mask covering the lower half of his face. His eyes were of an odd coloring. His right eye was brown in color while the one on his left was as crimson as blood.

_Just like the one in my dream…_

"This is Hatake Kakashi," I could see the man stiffened at the mention of his name. "Or should I say… your father's murderer."

Before I knew it, I was up on my feet and scrambled towards the man. My hands were clawing out at him, out of rage. I wanted to kill him on the spot for what he did to my father. Standing in the same room as him made me sick. However, I felt an arm wrapping itself around my waist, trying to hold me back. I thrashed my arms wildly as I struggle to free myself from Neji's lock but it was useless.

"Now, now Sakura. Behave yourself." He whispered into my ear. "We don't want you hurting this man while I have yet to fulfill my end of the bargain."

At hearing this, the man visibly straightened up. His brows furrowed in seriousness, sending a fierce look in Neji's way as if expecting something he had been waiting for all along.

"Kakashi, the boy is yours."

The masked man gave Neji a deep bow and disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the air cleared, he was no longer in the room.

"Neji… what did you do…" my voice trembled at the terrifying options that were playing in my head.

"I believe he is going to pay your Uchiha friend a surprise visit."

"No!" I screamed for what little good it did me. "Why drag him into this! He had nothing to do with all this!"

I heard Neji let out a peal of laughter, as if the words that had come from me were meant to be a joke.

"I told you before. I want to see my own cousin on the throne…" His voice returning to its usual calmness. "But I never said I was keen on having an Uchiha up there with her."

It all became clear to me at that point of time.

None of us was going to get out of this unscathed.

"Now let's get you fixed up, my dear. We have a wedding to attend." He twirled a strand of my hair that had come loose and tucked it behind my ear. "Don't even think of running away."

* * *

Authors note:

The end...?

[UPDATE]  
The sequel to 'Tether' is up!  
Go check out 'Tourniquet' in my main page.


End file.
